Mystery Spotish
by SuperMalfoy-Potter
Summary: What happens when you want to have a little fun and at the same time get your little brother together with the man he should just sleep with already? This switches back and forth so chapters will be listed who is who. This story does have quite a bit of Smut, just a warning!
1. Where's Sam?

Author's Notes: Okay, so this is my first Fanfic, so review please. I would love the reviews, and would like to know what you think.

Chapter 1-Destiel Chapter 1

Dean and Cas woke to Heat of the Moment by Asia, and found that they passed out drunk on the couch in the bunker. "Where is the Asia coming from?" Dean shouted as his tried to sit up, but his head was pounding.

"Dean, Asia is a continent I don't believe it can make a noise especially in the bunker," Cas muttered into the couch cushion.

"Cas, Asia is a band. They play the song that is playing right now. Heat of the Moment," Dean figured it out not to long after that. "Shit! Is today Tuesday?" Dean shouted.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything; it's also your brother's birthday," Cas expressed.

"Gabriel! Damn him. This better not be what I think it is. Where's Sammy and Gabriel?" Dean questioned as he stood up ignoring the pounding in his head. "Sammy!" Dean shouted, and it just echoed through the bunker.

"Dean, what's with all the shouting, and why does my head hurt so much?" Cas muttered. Dean just looked at him with concern.

"Cas, are you hung-over? Is that even possible?" Dean expressed.

"Yes, apparently I had more alcohol than I thought or Gabriel planted the really strong stuff in here for me," Cas rationalized.

"I think I'm going to kill him the next time I see him; this is ridiculous. I'm calling Sammy." Dean pulled out his phone and dialed his little brother's cell. The phone went right to voicemail. Hey, this is Sam. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you. If it's really important you know how to get ahold of me. "Sammy, this is your brother call me when you get this." Dean hung up and dialed Sam's second cell, and it also went right to voicemail. Hey, this is my second cell if you're getting this message I'm either really busy or out of reach leave a message, and if you really need me try my brother he'll find me. "Sammy, just your brother hey. Worried sick about you in the hands of Gabriel. Get back to me as soon as you can." Dean hung up the phone again and turned to Cas. "Well, that was a bust. What should we do?"

"Well, I think we should just let Gabriel do whatever he wants because he's going to do that anyway," Cas stated.

"I meant with our day, Cas. Since there is no Sammy, and it's just the two of us; you want to go hunting or something a little more fun or what?" Dean questioned giving Cas his mischievous smirk.

"Well, I don't think hunting is a good idea because I'm not the best at that and I have this feeling that my 'angel mojo' as you call it is blocked, so I won't be of any help to you. So that leaves the fun, but I'm not sure if I want to do either because your definition of fun is defiantly different than what fun actually means…"

"Cas, shut up. Stop being so fucking technical; I get it. Fun is what we are going with then. So strip club or you want to do something else?"

"Something else. I am not a fan of some of your festivities, Dean." Cas sat up and slouched against the back of the couch, and Dean pulled him to his feet. Cas, caught off guard, lost his balance and fell into Dean. Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder until he wasn't dizzy anymore. Cas picked up his head. "Sorry, a little dizzy." Cas looked in Dean's emerald eyes, and Dean looked into Cas' sapphire eyes.

"It's okay; I can only imagine how much alcohol you could have consumed to get a hangover since you're an angel and all." Dean let his hands slip to Cas' waist as Cas pulled away from Dean's shoulder. "You okay now, Cas?"

"Yes, I am. Thanks. So what do you want to do today then?" Cas stepped away from Dean, and Dean pulled him back.

"Well, there is something that we could do. I don't know if you want me to do it though, so this is completely in your hands. If you don't want to I will completely understand, and we don't have to ever…" Cas leaned in and pulled Dean's face to his, and he kissed Dean.

"Dean, you talk too much. Sometimes action is the best way to get something done." Dean just stood in shock as Cas pulled him back down for another kiss. Cas forced Dean's mouth open and slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth, and Dean moaned as he pushed Cas onto the couch and straddled Cas' lap. Dean positioned his hands on the couch on either side of Cas' head. Dean leaned back down and kissed Cas, and Cas rested his hands on Dean's hip pulling Dean closer to him. Dean pulled off Cas' shirt, and Cas followed by pulling off Dean's shirt. Cas pulled Dean in to kiss him again when Dean's cell phone rang. Dean pulled it out of his pocket.

"Sorry, Cas. It's Sammy." Dean flipped open the phone and answered the call. "Sammy, where the hell are you? I'm coming to get you. Cas showed up last night and said that I would be needing his help since you will be preoccupied with something more important or at least that that's what Gabriel told him. Sammy, what has Gabriel done to you? Sammy, answer my questions; I've been calling you," Dean demanded as he stepped off the couch and paced around the room.

"I would answer your questions if you gave me the time to answer them. I'm fine, Dean. Gabriel is just giving me a day off on my birthday. Everything will be fine, Dean; I promise. Don't worry about me, and have fun with Cas. It should be worth it and you will thank me and Gabriel for doing this. Have fun and just go with it, Dean, sometimes life is worth the little moments. Just fall in them and enjoy them." Sam hung up the phone, and Dean looked dumbstruck at his phone.

"He hung up on me." Cas stepped off the couch, and he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. "Hey, I'm sorry, Cas. I didn't mean to interrupt our little moment that we had, but it's Sammy."

"It's okay, Dean. I understand. Sam is your brother," Cas said in his deep rugged voice that turned Dean on, but Dean would never tell Cas that. Cas turned Dean around and was about to kiss him, when they woke up in Dean's bedroom on his bed listening to Heat of the Moment.


	2. Heat of the Moment

Chapter 2-Sabriel Chapter 1

Sam woke up to the sound of Heat of the Moment by Asia, and Sam look over to see a man with golden hair lying across his chest, not having a clue to who it is or how he got to this point; he didn't even know where he was. He tried to shimmy out of the bed without waking the man in the bed, but he was unsuccessful as the man pulled him closer to him. That's when the man muttered, "Where do you think you're going, Sammich?" Sam froze as the voice was strangely familiar to him, and that's when the voice clicked. Gabriel!

"Gabriel!?" Sam questioned as the man lifted his face to meet Sam's stare, and his golden eyes meet Sam's hazel eyes.

"Morning, Sammy. So where do you think you're going?" Gabriel responded with that cocky grin that Sam had to breathe in for so he could hold himself together. That was the grin that Sam would fall apart for if it came down to doing something.

"What happened last night, and why are you in my bed? Better yet, where are we?" Sam asked in his confused state. He attempted to sit up in the bed and that was a struggle since Gabriel was still lying on his chest, but he managed to get there. Gabriel shifted so his head was resting on Sam's shoulder, and he looked Sam in the eyes and saw the confusion in them.

"What do you mean, Sammich? Don't you remember what happened last night?" The confusion spread across Gabriel's and Sam's faces, but Sam could tell Gabriel wasn't as confused as Sam was; the look he gave Sam was more of a look that said he was hiding something or even up to something. Sam decided he would play along until he could get out of here and back to the bunker.

"Gabriel, that all depends on what day it is, meaning what day was yesterday?" Sam asked him.

"Well, last night was May 1st, so that would make today May 2nd. Plus it's a Tuesday so that's would be Tuesday May 2nd. And that would also be you're birthday so happy 30th birthday, Sammich." Sam's eyes widened because he couldn't remember that today was his birthday, when did his birthday roll around again. Sam always lost track of his birthday because his birthday is just full of bad memories. Then it hit him, how did Gabriel know his birthday.

"Gabriel, how do you know when my birthday is? No one knows when my birthday is except Dean, but that's obvious. How do you know when my birthday is Gabriel?"

"Sammich, I am an Archangel; of course, I know when your birthday is. I could take you back to the exact date, time, and place that you were born and that wouldn't even take any effort at all." Sam could feel the presser of him knowing all the creepy details about his life without actually being there. "Sammy, calm down, please just breath I don't want to kill you on your birthday because that would be an awful birthday present, not to mention that you have already gotten that present." Sam was starting to hyperventilate, and Gabe could see it in his expression. Sam's breathing was getting harder to control and his heart was beating out of his chest, and Gabe tried to help calm him down. "Breath Sammy, breath. Sam! Breath in, and breath out." Why was I acting like this around him, why did I have this feeling around the archangel? I didn't understand what was going on; I have never acted this way before, for anyone, so why was Gabriel any different, Sam thought. Sam could feel his heart beat lessen and his breathing regulated. "Thank, my Father. Sam Winchester, what the hell was that? You were in a freak out moment, why?"

Sam couldn't answer that question, but he tried. "I don't know, I just could feel my heart beat start racing and then I couldn't breathe. I have no idea what happened. Gabe, what is happening to me? I don't understand. I'm so confused, Gabe." Wait, did I just call him Gabe, when did that happen, Sam thought?

"Sammich, it's okay. Calm down." Gabe wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and pulled his face down into Gabe's shoulder, which took a lot of effort since Gabe was 5'8", and Sam was 6'4". Sam wrapped his arms around Gabe's waist, and Gabe pulled himself onto Sam's lap and just sat there with Sam's face buried into the crest of his neck. Why was I okay with this, this was strange and so was everything about this situation. I was straight, and I totally liked girls. Gabe wasn't his type at all, and he was Gabriel the Archangel. I couldn't like him, there had to be rule against this in Heaven, not that Gabe followed the rules, but I had to put a stop to this. Gabe was way out of bounce, and I wasn't into guys Sam thought as he slowly shimmied Gabe off of his lap, and Sam headed to the bathroom not looking back to see the hurt written all over Gabe's face because Sam could feel the hurt he was feeling. Sam reached the bathroom and he locked the door behind me.

Sam felt like he needed a shower for some reason, the festivities from the night before must have been very interesting and disgusting. Sam stripped down and stepped into the shower and started washing up. He scrubbed all of the gunk off of his body, and he started working on his hair. Sam lathered the shampoo into his hair and then rinsed himself off. Sam stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, dried his hair, and he realized he forgot his clothes in his hast. Sam wrapped the towel around his waist and unlocked the bathroom door to find Gabriel staring at him.

"Hey, Sammich. You look good without clothes on. Maybe you should do that more often." Sam felt the blush rise in his face as he rushed over to his bag and grabbed a set of clothes, and he rushed back to the bathroom locking the door behind him. He pulled the shirt on and was in the process of pulling on the pants, when he felt the whoosh of angel wings. "No boxers. Didn't take you for the commando type of guy, Sammich." Sam didn't know why he even bothered to lock the door, he was in a hotel room with an angel. The blush started to rise in his face again as Gabriel slapped his ass and fluttered away. Sam pulled his pants on completely, and he went to brushing his teeth and hair. When he was finished, he stepped out of the bathroom to find a note on the door. At local diner two blocks over. I ordered pancakes. Gabe P.S. Today is going to be an awesome birthday, so come join me. Please. P.P.S. You can't turn it down I will find you and bring you right back, and don't call your brother I have Cassie keeping him busy.

Sam grabbed his jacket and threw it on as he walked out of the door, and he started walking down the block to where he thought the diner was. He walked for the two blocks and found it sitting on the corner, so he walked in and spotted Gabriel right away. Sam strutted over and flopped down across from Gabriel, and he pulled the pancakes away from Gabriel and started eating them. He snuck a glance up at Gabriel and saw the surprise in his face. "Cat got your tongue, Gabe." Sam said playfully.

"Samsquatch, you just stole my pancakes."

"Yeah, you did say that you got me pancakes, didn't you, Gabe?" Sam played as his lips slipped into a devilish grin. Sam then winked at Gabriel and continued eating the pancakes. Gabriel was speechless, something completely new to Gabriel. "I have achieved my goal of making the trickster speechless. You okay, Gabe?"

"Y-yeah. You just surprised me, Samsquatch, and I wasn't expecting it, that's all. Who knew that you could surprise me and render me speechless, Kiddo?" Gabriel reach for another fork and started eating the pancakes with Sam. Gabriel reached across the table and tried to entangle his fingers with Sam's but Sam pulled his hand away and hid it under the table away from Gabriel's reach. Gabriel then decided to rest his foot on Sam's crotch. Gabriel could feel the tension between the two of them. Sam tried to shimmy his way out from under Gabriel's foot, but Gabriel just applied more presser to Sam's crotch. Gabriel could feel Sam's crotch harden as Gabriel applied the presser. Gabriel could see the blush racing in Sam's cheeks. Sam couldn't get out of Gabriel's grasp. Sam couldn't even stand up without Gabriel having to lift his foot off Sam's crotch.

"Gabe, what are you doing? This is very uncomfortable. Can you at least not push so hard, because this kind of hurts a little," Sam pleaded. Gabriel released some of the presser on Sam's crotch, and Sam felt a little relief, but not enough to make him comfortable. Sam and Gabriel continued to eat the pancakes, and when they were done Gabe paid for the breakfast. Gabriel pulled Sam to his feet and gripped his hand in Sam's hand and intertwined their fingers so Sam couldn't pull away from him.

Sam didn't struggle, but he also knew that he couldn't get away from Gabriel. Gabriel pulled Sam around the town and showed him all of the "sites" as he called it. Sam couldn't even figure out where they were, which was strange because Sam and Dean had been around the country multiple times and have at least past through most towns. "Gabe, where are we exactly?"

"Haven't you figured it out, yet? I mean you have been here before, Sammy."

"Gabe, I don't know, I'm not sure. Most of the places that I've been to I don't stay around to go site seeing," Sam explained.

"We're in Hollywood, Samsquatch. How do you not know this; it's Hollywood," Gabriel expressed with concern written all over his face. "Sammy, you need to live a little more; if you stick with me you will be able to travel the world in a month and have seen it all, or at least all of the good stuff, because I have seen it all and I can show you the good stuff."

"Gabe, I like the gesture, but I'm a hunter, and I can't just pick up and leave Dean whenever I want. Dean doesn't like it when I leave him for a little bit let alone a month. How would you deal with Dean in this situation, Gabe?" Sam had pulled Gabriel to a stop for the first time since they started traversing through Hollywood.

"Easy, Sammich. Your brother has an extreme crush on my little brother, Cassie, and

"Cassie has an extreme crush on Dean-o, though both of them won't admit it to each other, so in a way I'm playing matchmaker while on this little trip with you. It's quite exciting, Sammy. I think Cassie will make the first move since he has that little pizzaman incident that you and your brother gave him, and will notice that he has some major feelings for your brother and make his move. Plus I don't think that Dean-o has the balls to make a move since he's the lady's man that he is." Sam paused before responding to that because he didn't even know what to say to that. Sam did know that Dean and Cas eye fucked every time that they looked at each other, but he didn't even realize that Gabriel realized that.

"Gabe, we should call them and check on them because Dean is probably worrying about me, and I just want to get them together finally. It'll be awesome, this is the best idea that you have ever had. I love y-this idea," Sam stuttered, and he hoped that Gabriel didn't notice the little slip of the tongue. Now, Sam was thinking about what Gabriel might taste like and how it would feel to have Gabriel's tongue in his month. Sam could feel the swell in his crotch grow. Sam tried to hide it from Gabriel, but he thinks he saw a glint in Gabriel's eyes, meaning that he saw the little bulge growing in Sam's pants and the smirk on Gabriel's face didn't help any.

"Sammy, your feelings are showing. You might want to hide them better, or some people might get the wrong idea about what your intentions are," Gabriel snickered with a cocky grin slipping across his face. Sam was having difficulties controlling the bulge in his pants. Gabriel just pulled Sam to a restaurant to have lunch. After they ordered their food, Sam pulled out his cell phone and dialed Dean's number.

Dean picked up on the second ring. "Sammy, where the hell are you? I'm coming to get you. Cas showed up last night and said that I would be needing his help since you will be preoccupied with something more important or at least that that's what Gabriel told him. Sammy, what has Gabriel done to you? Sammy, answer my questions; I've been calling you," Dean demanded.

"I would answer your questions if you gave me the time to answer them. I'm fine, Dean. Gabriel is just giving me a day off on my birthday. Everything will be fine, Dean; I promise. Don't worry about me, and have fun with Cas. It should be worth it and you will thank me and Gabriel for doing this. Have fun and just go with it, Dean, sometimes life is worth the little moments. Just fall in them and enjoy them." Sam hung up on his brother and turned back to Gabriel. "Well, Dean was pissed, but I hope he got the message that I was trying to make him realize. Well, do you want to try to talk to Cas and give him the little push that he needs?"

"I don't think that Dean or Cas need the little push since they will be in the same day until they get it right, and so will you. Let's just see how long it takes shall we?" Sam was confused until he woke up in his bed listening to Heat of the Moment. Sam jolted out of bed and looked at the time and date on the clock. May 2nd, 8 am.


	3. Hot, Cold, and Wet

Chapter 3-Destiel Chapter 2

Dean sat up and looked around, and he found Cas lying across his bed next to him. Cas was sleeping, and Dean snuck out of bed and tip toed to the bathroom to take a shower. Dean slipped out of his clothes and stepped in the shower. Dean was just finishing washing his hair when he felt a set of arms wrap around his waist, and he jumped a little not expecting it at all. "Holy shit, Cas! You can't sneak up on a hunter like that; it'll get you killed some day."

"Only I don't think that'll be a problem since you're in the shower and have no weapons to kill me or anything for that matter," Dean could hear the seriousness in Cas' voice that he started to chuckle.

"Cas, it's a figure of speech, and I wasn't being literal," Dean commented as Cas slipped his arms and hands lower on Dean's waist to his hips and his hands came to rest on Dean's now growing erection. "Cas?" Dean questioned him.

"Yes, Dean."

"You know your hands are…" Dean cut of as Cas gripped Dean's cock, and Dean breathed, "Jesus, Cas. I'm in the fucking shower."

"I know that's the point, Dean." Cas gently brushed his thumb against Dean's tip, and Dean moaned as he had to brace himself against the white tiles. After catching his breath, Dean spun around and shoved Castiel against the white tiles as slammed his lips against Castiel's. Castiel had managed to keep ahold of Dean's cock, and he used it to pull Dean closer to him as Dean groaned in kinky pain. Dean had himself propped up against the white tiles as Castiel was pinned between the white tiles and Dean's wet chest, if he wanted to go anywhere it wasn't possible anymore.

Castiel forced Dean's mouth open and slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth, and Dean moaned with pleasure into Castiel's mouth. They ended up on the floor of the shower with Castiel on top of Dean, and they grinded their growing erections together causing the men to moaned into each other. Castiel kissed his way down Dean's body until he reached the erection that he had been massaging to plumpness. Castiel sucked the plumpness into his mouth and massaged it with his tongue.

Dean just moaned and groaned as the pleasure enveloped him. Dean then came in Castiel's mouth, and he swallowed every drop. Castiel let Dean's limp cock slip out of his mouth, and he licked his lips before going back to kissing Dean's lips. Dean could taste his cum in Castiel's mouth as he slipped his tongue in the angel's mouth.

"Fuck me, Cas." Castiel positioned himself as he slipped his finger into Dean's hole, and Dean groaned as Castiel pushed his finger in all the way and started to push it in and out slightly hitting Dean's prostate every few thrusts. "Come on, Cas. More!" Castiel took his next finger and shoved it in the hole also stretching it so it'll fit the angel. "Cas, just shove it in. I need you in me," Dean practically screamed at the angel; Castiel getting the message slipped the two fingers out curling them at the end, causing the hunter to scream with pleasure. Castiel shoved himself into Dean's hole, and he pushed his way all the way in. Dean was panting and the angel paused to check and make sure he was okay.

"Dean?"

"Why did you stop? Cas, please." Castiel slowly pulled it out to quickly shove it back in. Castiel reached a solid rhythm as he thrusted back and forth. Castiel came in Dean, and Dean moaned as the cum filled him up. Castiel slipped out of Dean and laid next to Dean as the hot water, now run cold, slide down them, cleaning them. "Cas, I didn't know that you had that in you."

"I'm full of surprises, Dean. That was better than I thought it was going to be," Cas said as Dean pulled Cas off the floor and into his arms, and Cas curled into Dean's side. With the water still rushing over them, Dean started to shiver under the cold water. Cas pulled him closer and wrapped himself around Dean to try and warm him up. "Are you cold?"

"Yeah, maybe we should go back to my bedroom, and warm up," Dean suggested, and he pulled himself and Cas off the tiled floor; shutting off the shower, Dean pulled Cas back to his room, and the two men crawled back under the warm covers of Dean's bed. They were curled around each other, and they just talked for the rest of the day, slowly getting to know more about each other as the day went on. They slowly drifted off to sleep with Dean wrapped around Cas' body that was curled into Dean's side.


	4. Breakfast and a Daydream

Chapter 4-Sabriel Chapter 2

"Gabriel! What the hell?" Sam shouted, and Gabriel popped his head out from the kitchen in the hotel room. "What is your problem, Gabriel? What is the point of this?"

"Well, Samsquatch, what makes you think that I have a point, and not just me trying to get you to have a little fun on your birthday?" Gabriel smirked. He strolled into the room that Sam was sleeping in, and Sam stood up and stepped over to Gabriel. Gabriel's smirk widened, and that made Sam look down; he was only in his boxers. Sam pulled a pair of pants off of the floor and pulled them on, the only problem was the pants weren't his pants; they were Gabriel's.

"What the Hell, Gabriel?"

"Sammy, it's easy those aren't your pants; they are mine. I'm actually surprised that you got those on. That's actually pretty impressive, Sammy." Sam pulled the pants off and looked at the tag.

"That's because we have the same waist size, Gabriel. I would think that you would already know that since you are wearing my pants. How did you not notice the fact that the pants are to long for you, Gabriel?" Sam said as he pulled another pair of pants out of his bag and pulled them on.

"Well, I like your pants they're actually quite comfortable, Sammy, and I made them fit nicely. I don't think they will fit you any more, anyway, Sammy." Gabriel's grin spread across his face like he just couldn't help but grin at his own joke. "Well, Sammich, are you going to finish getting dressed so we can go or are you just going to stand there like a statue, because if you want I could turn you into a statue for a day that would be so much fun." Sam didn't know what to say so he just pulled on one of his shirts, and he barely had it on when Gabriel pulled him out the door; Sam barely grabbed his jacket on the way out.

"Gabe, what are we doing today, because I don't want to do the whole site seeing thing again, and I'm really hungry, so you have to take that into consideration, too." Sam said as Gabriel intertwined his fingers with Sam's, and Sam just let him because he kind of enjoyed it, but he wasn't going to tell Gabriel that because Gabriel would just smirk and make a joke about how he was growing on Sam.

"Well, I was thinking some breakfast then, we could go and do something that would appeal to both of us if you catch my drift. I mean it is your birthday at least you should get lucky. I wonder if Dean and Cas got lucky last night, because that would be interesting, if they got it right on their first time. We should call them later. Sadly the four of us are stuck in this endless loop until I decide that you guys have learned what you need to learn." Sam's face slipped into his infamous bitch face, and Gabriel couldn't deal with that. "Sam, what's with the bitch face? It's nothing bad trust me; if you just let the pieces fall into place like they are supposed to life will be just fine."

"I just know that you had a lesson in this for us. Well, I'm not going to go through what I did at the Mystery Spot again, Gabriel. That wasn't fun and I can't take it again. I might actually die or kill myself if I have to deal with Dean dying over and over again." Gabriel had a look of confusion on it like he didn't understand the comment that Sam made. "What?!"

"Now, what would be the point of killing your brother over and over again to get you to do something that I want especially since your brother is in the bunker with my little brother. There would just be no point at all to that. Your brother doesn't die in this scenario, Samsquatch. It won't be a big deal at all if you figure out the point before we get to far considering the amount of hints that I have already given you. I'm actually surprised you haven't figured it out by now, Sammich. I mean I'm not being secretive about this one at all. It's actually quite pathetic, really," Gabriel rambled.

Sam squeezed Gabriel's hand and stated bluntly, "Gabe, you are rambling, like major rambling. It's actually really cute, but…" Sam stopped what he was saying and stopped.

"But what, Sammy?" Sam couldn't bring himself to say what he was going to say. But I kind of want to get on with something else right now, Sam finished in his head. Sam was fantasizing about the Archangel in his head, and he couldn't stop himself. What is wrong with him? Gabriel is an archangel; off limits. How had he not gotten this though his head already?

Sam couldn't think straight; he had to get away so he could think straight, and he wasn't going to be able to do that with Gabriel smirking at him so seductively. "Never mind." Sam pulled away from Gabriel with all his effort and was able to pull out of his grasp, though Gabriel didn't put up much of an effort because if he had he would have broken Sam's arm which was not the point of this. Sam ran off and found the nearest public place and found the bathroom, locking himself into the bathroom, not that that would stop the Archangel Gabriel, but Sam just hoped that Gabriel understood that he needed his space and didn't come to bother him.

Meanwhile, Gabriel just walk to the restaurant that Sam had run off to and sat in one of the booths and ordered some eggs, bacon, and ham, and some pancakes with syrup for himself. Gabriel just figured that Sam needed some time to think about what was said and hopped that he came to the right conclusion or otherwise Gabriel would have to go with plan B and he really didn't like plan B, it was very painful for everyone. Sam curled up in the corner of the handicap stall. He couldn't think at all, not rationally anyway. For some reason the only thing that Sam could think about right now was Gabriel and it wasn't something that he wanted to share with anyone.

_Sam pictured Gabriel without any clothes on lying on that bed that they had in their hotel room as Sam walks in and finds him there. Gabriel just gives Sam that seductive grin at always seems to turn Sam on. Sam could feel the bulge in his pants harden as Gabriel sits up from his lying position and looks at Sam like he knows that Sam wants him, and of course he knew that Sam rationalized, this is his sex day dream. Gabriel slide to the edge of the bed and winked at Sam. Sam walked over to Gabriel and pulled the angel up into his lips, which took a lot of effort on Sam's part since the angel was eight inches shorter than Sam. The angel stood on his tippy toes before he found it easier to just pull himself onto Sam's waist and wrap his legs around the giant's waist. The angel then pulled off the giant's skin tight shirt and look down at the giant's smooth and muscular abdomen. Sam slipped out of his shoes and pulled the angel off of him and threw him on the bed. "Sammy, I love it when you make it rough. Please continue."_

"_Oh, shut up, Gabriel. Now!" Sam laid himself on top of Gabriel and kissed his lips like it was never going to happen again, because it shouldn't if Sam said anything about it. Never again the giant told himself. Sam kissed his way down Gabriel's jaw line and onto his neck, and then he made his way down to Gabriel's nipples and he nipped at them, making Gabriel groan in pleasure. Sam worked his way down from Gabriel's chest to his abdomen and finally reached the angel's hip bone._

"_Sammy, please. You're killing me right now. Please, Sammy, just do it already." Sam moved from the hipbone to the angel's groin, but moved past it to the angel's thigh. "Sammy, stop teasing me, I don't like being teased. Sam…" Sam bit down on the angel's thigh and the angel moaned as the pleasure of the bit mark jolted through him._

"_I said shut up, Gabriel. I'll get there when I get there. Patience." Sam moved his hand to the angel's cock and just squeezed the tip of it. "And you won't be doing anything until I say you can, Gabriel." Sam moved his lips back up to the angel's groin, and he flicked his tongue out slightly brushing the angel's cock with his tongue._

"_Sammy, that isn't fair." To silence the angel, Sam just pinched down on the tip of the angel's cock and the angel let a little whimper escape his lips. Sam decided that it was time, and he just sucked the angel's erection into his mouth and suck in until the entirety of the angel was in the giant's mouth. Sam could feel the sheets bunch up under the angel as the angel curled his fingers into the sheets beneath him. Gabriel slowly started thrusting his hips back and forth in the hunter's mouth until he came in the hunter's mouth as the hunter swallowed every drop of the cum that erected from the angel. Sam released the angel and slowly kissed his way back up the angel's body as he could feel the erection building in his own pants. It was very uncomfortable with the presser against his pants. The hunter just needed a release, and the hunter found his way back to Gabriel's lips. "Sammy, your pants need to be off now. I need you. I need you in me like now, Sammy."_

_To shut Gabriel up Sam just kissed him and pulled away. "Then take them off, Gabriel. If that's what you really want." Gabriel quickly undid Sam's belt, pulling the belt and his pants off._

Sam was pulled out of his day dream by the whoosh that let him know the angel was there. "Gabe, what do you want?" Sam stated glancing up at the angel, and he saw that the angel was a visible mess. "Gabe, what happened?"

"Sam, you really have to watch what you pray to an angel. I was barely holding myself together out there and holy fucking shit, Kiddo, do you have a vivid imagination. Now, you have to do that to me really because now I can't handle myself without you finishing that picture for me." Sam stood up and looked at the angel with surprise. I was praying. He saw all of that. Shit! Sam thought.

"You saw all of that." Was all that Sam could manage to come out with, without completely jumping the angel.

"Yeah, Sam, and it was completely vivid. I didn't even think that you had that in you." Gabriel stepped closer to the hunter, but the hunter put up his arms to stop him.

"Gabe, don't. Please, I don't want you to come any closer. Gabe, we can't be together. I'm sorry but it's not possible. You're an angel, and I've got the whole demon blood thing, plus I'm Lucifer's perfect vessel. It's just not going to work, Gabe. I'm sorry." Sam could see the hurt in Gabriel's eyes and he had to look away, not wanting to see the pain in the angel's eyes.

"Fine then you leave me no chose, Sam. I'll see you back at the hotel room." Sam chanced a glance back up to the angel's eyes before he disappeared, and all Sam saw in them was anger. Sam unlocked the stall door and walked back to the hotel and it took him a while since he was completely turned around when he reached the hotel he went up to the hotel room and opened the door. Sam walked in and couldn't find Gabriel.

"Gabriel?" Sam shouted into the room. All Sam heard in return was this earsplitting whooshing sound that the hunter had only heard a few select times. The sound of an angel dying. Sam rushed into the bedroom to find Gabriel dead on the floor. The angel wings burned into the floor of the hotel room with an angel blade sticking out of his chest. Sam rushed over and pulled the angel into his arms, and he cradled him there. Sam then noticed a piece of paper lying on the floor next to where the body was lying before he moved it. Sam picked it up to see the angel's neat scribbles written across the page. Think of what I want, Sammy. Gabe. There was nothing more.


	5. Breakfast in Bed

Chapter 5-Destiel Chapter 3

Dean woke up to Heat of the Moment, and he looked down to find Cas still in his arms. Dean buried his face in the Cas' jet black hair and just took in the smell. The angel smelled like old book pages and salt water; to Dean the smell was heavenly (puny right). Dean kissed the top of Cas' head and then slowly slipped out of bed. Dean pulled on a pair of sweatpants out of his dresser and left another pair on the bed for the angel when he woke. Dean pulled a piece of paper off his desk and wrote the angel a note: Cas, my angel, put these on, and don't ask questions. I'll be in the kitchen if you wake up before I get back. Dean

Dean set the note on the sweatpants and slipped them under Cas' arms; he then quietly slipped out of the room and walked to the kitchen. Dean rummaged through the fridge until he found all the supplies he needed for breakfast. Dean scrambled the eggs and set them on the burner; pulling out another pan, Dean sets the bacon to cook on the stovetop. Dean pulled the bread out of the cabinet and set it in the toaster after he flipped the bacon and stirred the eggs.

Dean pulled out two plates, and he set them on the counter. The bacon was done by the time he turned around, so Dean turned off the burner stirred the eggs again and plated the bacon; setting the bacon pan in the sink, Dean turned his full attention to the eggs stirring them around until they were completely done. Dean put the eggs on the plates and sprinkled some cheese on the eggs and stuck them in the microwave to melt the cheese.

When they were done, Dean pulled the toast out of the toaster and buttered two slices and putting jam on the other two; Dean put one of each on each plate and set the plates on a serving tray. Going to the cabinet he pulled out two glasses filling each with orange juice. Dean set the glasses on the tray and picked it up, and he was about to head out the door when he saw Cas standing in the doorway in just Dean's sweatpants hanging low on his hips.

"Cas, how long have you been standing there?" Dean managed to say.

"Oh, not long; only since you pulled the plates out of the cabinet. This was quite entertaining to watch, not to mention it was quite a turn on, Dean. You cook?"

"Yeah, I did practically raise my little brother, Cas. Why is that a bad thing or something wrong with that?" Dean questioned.

"No, I have just never been in the position to see you cook that is all, but you realize I'm an angel and I do not require to eat anything?"

"Yes, Cas, I do know that, but you can eat and I thought it would be best since I'm eating and just feel weird with you just watching me eat. Plus I went through all the trouble to make it. So humor me Castiel," Dean explained.

"Fine, did you have somewhere in mind?"

"My bed was my plan, so thanks for ruining that, too."

"I'm sorry Dean. We should go back to your bedroom then." Cas danced his way back to the bedroom, and crawled back into Dean's bed. Dean soon followed setting the tray on Cas' side as he crawled into his side of the bed. Dean picked his plate off the tray, and Cas followed suit. Cas picked up the fork and took a bit of the eggs, and moaned as the eggs melted in his mouth. "These are excellent, Dean."

"Try the bacon," Dean ordered, and Cas took a bit of the piece of bacon sitting on his plate.

"This is also delicious." Cas finished the bacon and continued on the eggs, and Dean started on his own food. Dean took a sip of his orange juice, and Cas glanced over at the glass like he just noticed it. He picked up the full glass and took a drink. "This has a weird texture to it, but is still delightful to drink." Cas took the toast and looked at it, and then glanced at Dean. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"It's toast, Cas. You eat it like everything else on the plate," Dean explained.

"Is there a special way to eat it, or can I eat it however I like?"

"It doesn't matter, Cas. Eat it however you like." Cas looked at the two pieces and picked them up, and he folded them together and took a bite.

"Mm. This is good." Cas moaned and finished his breakfast, and he looked to Dean who was only halfway through his breakfast. "That was delicious." Cas just sat there and stared at Dean while he finished his breakfast, which made Dean very uncomfortable.

"And this is what I was trying to avoid." Dean expressed. Dean took the last bite of food and stacked his plate on top of Cas' and finished his orange juice. "So what do you want to do today, Cas?" Dean asked as he picked up the tray of empty food and climbed out of bed. He walked to the kitchen and set the dishes in the sink. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and trapped him against the counter. "Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?" Cas teased.

Author's Note: Please write reviews. I would appreciate the review so I can fix things that need to be fixed and know if you're liking my story so far, or any suggestions that you might have. I will take negative reviews, positive reviews, or a review just saying that you like my fics. And I apologize for the cut off for this chapter, this chapter would have gone on forever if I wouldn't have stopped here, so the next Dean and Case chapter will be good. Or so I thought anyway.


	6. Time for an Amusement Park

**Author's Note:** Please, write me some reviews. I'm new to FanFiction and would love to here your thoughts. Anything would be great, even if it was just hey, I like your fic or I don't like it, or if you want to make suggestions. I just want to know your thoughts and it might make me post faster if I start receiving some reviews. Hope you like this chapter. I will apologize for this chapter in advanced I really didn't mean for this to happen this way.

Chapter 6-Sabriel Chapter 3

Sam then woke up to Heat of the Moment, and Sam's eyes opened as the sound reached his ears. Sam bolted out of bed and looked around the room to find Gabriel sitting in the chair in the kitchen. Sam rushed over to the angel and pulled him into his arms. "Whoa, Samsquatch. Calm down. There is no need to suffocate me, though I am an angel I still do enjoy breathing." Sam released the angel and rushed to the bathroom to take a shower. On his way he grabbed a pair of pants and a fitted shirt out of his bag. Sam stepped into the shower and scrubbed himself clean; then worked on his hair. When Sam finally stepped out of the shower, he quickly got dressed and went back out to the angel waiting for him.

"What are we doing today, Gabe? Something awesome, like amusement park, water park more specifically. I just want to go to a water park. You know I've never been to a water park; Dean and I have always just been too busy to do something fun like that." Sam went over to his duffle and pulled out a swimming suit that was in there specifically there for cases like this. Sam didn't know when he had started bringing a swimming suit, but it was a good thing that he did.

"Whatever you say, Sammich. It is your birthday after all." Sam had forgotten that he was in this endless loop until Gabriel had said that. Sam had just thought that the angel's death was just a vivid nightmare that he had sometimes. Gabriel snapped his fingers and he was standing in front of the hunter in a speedo, and he snapped again and Sam was standing in his swimming suit that he had been holding just seconds ago. "Well, now that we are ready, we should grab some towels and head out." Sam ran to the bathroom and pulled two of the towels from the rack and rushed back to the angel. "Okay, let's go." Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were standing in a water park.

"Don't we have to pay to get in or for like wrist bands to actually get on the rides?"

"Sammy, this isn't my first rodeo. Look at your wrist." Sam looked down and saw a wrist band lying around his wrist. "Well, what do you want to go on first, Sammy?"

"I don't know. Like I said, I've never been to a water park before. I wouldn't know where to start." Sam glanced around the park, and it was as if the park was endless, which was possible with Gabriel.

"Well, leave that to me then." Gabriel snapped his fingers, and they were at the front of a line for one of the rides, and no one even noticed that two men just butted in front of them.

"Next." The ride worker shouted as Gabriel pushed me forward, and he was suddenly carrying an inner tube. Gabe set it in the water as the worker held on to it. "Heavier in the back, lighter in the front." Sam sat down in the back of the tube as instructed, and Gabriel climbed in front of him. Gabriel's head just so happened to fit right into Sam's crotch as the man pushed them down the slide. Gabriel jammed his head into Sam's crotch as they both gripped tight and screamed down the slide. Sam could feel the presser of Gabriel's head all the way down the slide, and he couldn't wait for it to be over.

They came to the end of the slide and plummeted into the water at the end. Both of them stood up and were soaked to the bone. Gabriel stepped out of the pool and in a snap he was dry. Sam followed him and visibly had an erection under his swimming suit as the suit clung to Sam's legs. Maybe this wasn't the best idea, Sam thought to himself. Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were at the front of another line for another ride. Gabriel had another inner tube as a different park worker call, "Next!" Gabriel stepped forward setting the tube down and climbed in the back of the tube. "Heavier in front, hurry up." Sam quickly went and sat in front of the angel and thought, paybacks a bitch, Gabriel. The man pushed the inner tube, and they shot down the slide. This time the slide was completely incased in darkness. Sam leaned his head back and rested it on Gabriel's crotch, and Gabriel's legs tightened around Sam completely not expecting Sam to do that. Sam pushed the back of his head harder into the crotch of the angel until he heard a slight yelp come from the angel. Sam heard the yelp and let his head come forward and release the angel as soon as Sam did that the tube plummeted into the pool at the bottom and they were soaked again. Sam quickly stood up and climbed out of the pool quickly followed by Gabriel. This sequence of events just flip flopped for the rest of the day until Gabriel snapped his fingers, and they were back in the hotel room. Sam went to the bathroom to shower off all of the chlorine out of his hair and off his body. Sam stepped out of the shower to find the angel standing naked in front of him.

"Sam, you need to learn a lesson. It's time and you know it." Gabriel stepped closer to Sam and stood up onto his tip toes. He leaned in and kissed Sam on the lips. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and wrapped his arms around Gabriel's waist and his hands slide down to grip Gabriel's ass in his hands. Gabriel squeaked under Sam's touch, and Sam could feel their swells go erect between them. Sam wasn't ready to have sex with the angel though. He was still trying to get his feelings under control and understand them before this happens.

Sam removes his hands from the angel's ass and moved them to remove the angel's arms from around his neck. "Gabe, I'm not ready for this."

"Yes, you are, Sammy. I can feel it."

Gabriel tried to sneak his arms back around Sam's neck, but the giant pushed him away. "No, not yet, I want to actually know what I want before I just get it!" Sam shouted as he closed eyes, and he heard the whooshing sound of an angel dying. Sam opened his eyes to find Gabriel naked on the floor leaning against the wall as his wings are burned into the walls of the hotel bathroom; Sam curled on the floor and started to cry. How was it possible that the angel had died from that?


	7. Two Men in the Kitchen

Chapter 7-Destiel Chapter 4

Cas nuzzled into Dean's neck and kissed him. Cas slowly kissed his way down from Dean's neck to right between Dean's shoulder blades, and Dean moaned as he placed his hands on the counter in front of the sink. Cas ran his hands down Dean's chest and into his pants, and Dean groaned as Cas gripped Dean's cock. Dean spun around and pinned Cas to the counter behind them, and he slide his hands down to Cas' knees and lifted him up onto the counter. Cas then leaned down and pulled Dean in for a kiss. As soon as their lips meet they were forced open and their tongues slipped into the others mouth. Cas pulled Dean as close to him as he possibly could. Dean leaned forward pushing Cas all the way back against the countertop as Dean leaned onto of him, and he kissed his way up Cas' chest to his mouth. Dean crawled onto the counter as he went, and they both ended up on the counter, Dean on top of Cas, but Cas didn't like that at all, so he rolled over so he was on top of Dean.

"Dean, is this turning you on?" Cas teased as he ran his finger from Dean's jaw all the way down his chest and came to rest just above the elastic of his sweatpants, and Cas just ran his finger along the edge slowly shifting the pants off of Dean's hips and slide them down until Cas' finger just brushed the base of Dean's cock causing Dean to shiver from head to toe. Cas slowly slipped Dean's sweatpants farther down just following his cock down until he reached the tip and he just let the elastic slip back into place only difference was Dean's cock was in Cas' hand.

"Jesus Christ, Cas. You are one aggressive bastard," Dean moaned. Cas slipped off the counter to pull Dean's sweatpants completely off Dean and just left them in a heap on the floor next to the counter; Cas then climbed back onto the counter to straddle Dean.

"Are you okay with that, Dean?" Cas said as he slightly tilted his head to the side like he usually did when he was confused, but this time he added a devilish grin to it which caused a little pre-cum escape Dean. Cas noticed and he brought his lips down to lick it off and then pinched the tip of Dean's cock with his fingers. "Not until I say you can, Dean." A moan escaped Dean's lips, and Cas' grin widened at that. "Dean Winchester, you are mine, now."

"Yes, I'm at your mercy, my angel."

"I want you to beg for it, Dean Winchester. Beg." Cas ordered, and Dean tried to sit up to kiss Cas, but Cas just rested his hand on Dean's chest to pin him down. "Oh, no, you don't, Dean. I'm in control of this ship not you." (Pun not intended, but I just went with it.) Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' neck and tried to pull him down to the counter, but Cas wouldn't budge. "Beg, Dean Winchester. Beg for it!" Cas ordered again.

"Please, Cas. Please just fuck me already. I can't hold it. I'm going to…I'm going…I'm…" Dean muttered as Cas brought his lips to the tip and slowly took in Dean's dick, massaging it with his tongue as he went. "My God! Cas!" Dean tried to curl his fingers into the counter as his back arched as the pleasure consumed him. "Cas, please. Cas…" Dean just couldn't hold it in as Cas finished him off. Dean had to cum in Cas' mouth, and Cas just swallowed every drop. Cas released his hold on Dean's cock, and he licked his lips. "Cas, in me. Now! Please! I need you, please." Cas cut him off by pressing his lips to Dean's, and Dean could taste the cum in Cas' mouth as he slipped his tongue in. Dean moaned at the taste, and he pulled away. "Pants off now!" Dean ordered as he started to slip them down Cas' hips. Cas obliged as he slide the pants off with ease and the pants landed on the floor next to Dean's.

"This okay with you?" Cas asked as he rest his ass on Dean's abdomen, and he leaned forward to kiss Dean on the lips causing his cock to rest on Dean's chest.

"You. Are. Such. A. Tease. Castiel." Dean breathed between kisses from Cas.

"I know, that's the point, Dean." Cas kissed Dean again and then pulled away from him, so Cas was just sitting on Dean's chest. "I want you to beg for it."

"And to think, I was going to take you out bowling later," Dean expressed as he moved his hands to Cas' hips.

"Well, then you might want to start begging or we're not going bowling, Dean. Come on, Dean." Cas placed his hands over Dean's and he slowly started to slide it towards the angel's cock. "You know you want it, Dean." Dean's hand reached the base of the angel's cock, and Dean's fingers brushed down it causing Cas to moan, "That's it. Beg for it Dean. It is not that hard. We both know I won't hold on much longer." Dean massaged the angel's cock with his thumb. "Especially, if you keep that up. You want it in you don't you?"

"Castiel, please, fuck me. I need you to fuck me. I need you inside me, and I need you to do it now. Please, Cas. Please, can you," Cas positioned himself and inserted one of his fingers causing Dean to groan. "fuck me?" Dean finished. Cas slide the second finger in and stretched the hunter out. "Another, please," Dean begged.

"As you wish." Cas slide in the third finger and caught Dean's prostate causing the hunter to groan. "Are you ready, Dean?" Cas teased as he pulled out his fingers.

"Fuck, Cas. Fuck me, now." Dean screamed as his fingers gripped the edge of the counter. Cas inserted himself into Dean's hole as Dean let out another small scream. "Cas!" Cas slide out to just quickly thrust back in. Dean couldn't hold himself together, and he was crumbling farther with each thrust the angel gave him. "Cum, Cas. Please. I need it, please." The hunter was screaming with pleasure and wasn't able to hold it in when he came all over the two men and the counter. "Cas, fuck," the hunter panted, and Cas finished him off as he came in the hunter. "Cas." Cas filled the hunter and slide all the way out and lying on the hunter. "Cas…" Dean attempted but couldn't finish the statement for he was panting so hard.

"Dean?" Cas questioned after waiting a little bit for Dean to finish, but he didn't, so Cas sat up a little and looked at the hunter.

"I love you, Cas. I can't even compare this sex to anything else I have done, it is so fucking amazing; you're amazing." Dean brushed some of Cas' hair out of his face so he could look into the angel's eye.

"I love you, too, Dean." Cas stated as he pecked Dean's lips with his own. "We should probably shower if we are going to go bowling," Cas included.

"Separately," Dean agreed as he kissed Cas and they rolled of the counter. "Or we are going to get nowhere with the day." Dean kissed Cas again and slipped his tongue in Cas' mouth. Cas pulled away and picked up his pants.

"Then I will go first," Cas said and walked away. Dean picked up his pants and slipped them on, and he ran after Cas. He found Cas in his bedroom.

"Well, if we are going bowling; you are going to look a little more casual." Dean opened his drawer and pulled out a pair of pants, one of his shirts and a plaid shirt to go with it. "You can wear these. They should fit since we're about the same size." Cas took the clothes and headed to the bathroom and as he walked past Dean, Dean slapped his ass. "And be quick I like a hot shower." Cas just smirked at him and rushed to the bathroom shutting the door behind him.


	8. Intermission

Chapter 8-Sabriel Chapter 4

Sam was in tears and started to hyperventilate, when he suddenly woke up in the bed to Heat of the Moment. Gabriel was lying on the other bed with his eyes closed. Was Sam finally done the repeated birthday that had turned into a horrible birthday? Sam was looking at Gabriel when his eyes snapped open. "Morning, Samsquatch. Happy birthday." Nope, it was just beginning again. Sam and Gabriel repeated the routine for a few more months, just continuing to repeat Sam's birthday over and over again. Sam had lost count of the number of days that went by, every day ending in Gabriel's death. They did things in between, but Sam lost track of everything. Sam was just trying to figure himself out and sort his feelings, and Gabriel had died in so many ways, ways that Sam didn't even think were possible for an angel. The angel just let himself die, paining Sam after each time that it occurred. Most of the time Gabriel would just "kill himself" and leaving a nice note that ran somewhere along the lines of: Think about what I want, Sammy. You can stop this whenever you're ready. Gabriel. Sam was getting really tired and extremely sad at all the death that was suddenly very painful for him to deal with. Sam didn't even know where it came from the only time that Sam had ever felt this way was when Dean died. Sam couldn't take it; what was it about the angel that made Sam feel the way he did? Sam couldn't love the angel, could he? Sam couldn't have feelings for the angel. That was impossible. He couldn't. The angel was eternal, never dying. That was the second thing that was impossible in this situation. Gabriel was an angel that was dying over and over again. Sam was done. The last time was the worst, and when Sam finally realized what the note meant.


	9. Trip to the Bowling Alley

**Author's Note:** I want to thank those few people that posted reviews on this story for me. I'm glad to hear that you like it. I came up with the idea while I was watching The Mystery Spot episode and I just thought it would be cool to write something similar, only this time Gabriel's trying to teach Sam a different lesson, and he still doesn't get that, and I wanted Dean and Case to just fall into it almost accidentally. This was my first Fanfic I wrote and this was by far the funniest one to write, I enjoyed it a lot and I hope you like the rest. I hope I can read some more reviews from you guys and gales soon, the ones I received made my day. Review please, I'd appreciate it. Enjoy the next chapter, I know I did.

Chapter 9-Destiel Chapter 5

Dean just sat on his bed waiting for Case to finish his shower; 15minutes later the angel finally stepped out of the bathroom, and Dean grabbed his clothes and rushed in, but not before the angel slapped Dean's ass in return for earlier. "Hurry up, I want you to teach me how to bowl." Dean leaned against the doorframe, and looked Cas in his sapphire eyes.

"Wait, you don't know how to bowl?" Dean questioned.

"No, I'm an angel, Dean. I never had time to just go bowling for the heck of it. I generally know how it works, but have never actually played. Why does that surprised you?" Cas questioned as tilted his head to the side in his confused manner that completely turned Dean on.

"No, that actually doesn't surprise me, I was just hoping that it wasn't what you meant. I'm going to take my shower now, so just sit tight." Dean started to walk in the bathroom when he turned back around. "And you totally pull off that outfit. It's kind of sexy that you're in my clothes."

Dean did walk into the bathroom then, shutting the door behind him. Dean slipped off the sweatpants and stepped in the shower, and he set it to as hot as it could go. Dean stepped in and tweaked the dials until he like the temperature. Dean scrubbed all the dried cum off and moved to his hair, and when he was done he just sat in the shower letting the hot water wash over him.

Dean remembered the last time that he was in the shower with Cas. Cas just wrapped his arms around his waist, and grabbed his cock like it was no big deal. Though Dean loved it, and he wanted the angel to do it over and over again. The shower was kind of dull without his angel there to have steaming hot shower sex with. Dean just had to jerkoff, he had a very nice erection forming and he couldn't walk out to his angel like that.

Dean picture Cas in the shower with his lips wrapped around Dean's cock, and his tongue would be massaging it like the last time in the shower. Dean released and it ran down the drain. Dean just stepped out of the shower so he couldn't finish his little shower fantasy, and he found Cas sitting on the counter panting as he leaned against the wall.

"Cas, what's the matter?" Dean said as he wrapped the towel around his waist, and he rushed over to Cas. He didn't find any sign of physical harm until his eyes landed on the angel's crotch, and there was a large bulge in the angel's pants. Dean looked up to meet the angel's sapphire eyes, and he questioned, "What were you doing out on my bed?"

"I wasn't doing anything on your bed. What were you doing in here? Because though it was amazing to get that prayer I don't believe that is the appropriate way to do it."

"Prayer?" Dean asked in confusion.

"Yeah, the whole me giving you a blowjob thing. You prayed that to me, and that is why I am suddenly such a mess. You have to fix this now," Cas ordered as he pointed at his crotch. Dean looked down following Cas' finger, and he leaned in, kissed the angel, and pulled the angel to the edge of the counter and slipped his pants off.

Dean brought his lips down to the erection that the angel had, and he pulled it into his mouth. Cas had a small groan escape his lips, and Dean massaged Cas' cock as the angel let out small moans. "Dean, finish me off please," Cas begged, and Dean did as he was told. He finished the angel, and he stood up and gave the angel a kiss.

"Better?" Dean asked as he pulled Cas' pants back up, and Dean went to pull his own pants on. Then he pulled on his shirt.

"Yes, that is much better. Thank you." Cas pulled Dean in for a kiss. "Can we go bowling now?"

"Yes, just let me finish getting ready." Dean feeds his fingers through his hair and then brushed his teeth. "Okay, I'm ready let's go." Cas grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him out of his room and to the garage where the Impala was, and Cas climbed into the passenger seat before Dean even realized what was happening, so he pulled out his keys and climbed in. Dean started the Impala and pulled out of the garage. Dean pulled onto the main road leading into town and stepped on the gas. Cas slipped from the passenger seat to the seat right next to Dean, and he set his hand on Dean's inner thigh. "Cas, can you not do that while I'm driving it's very distracting."

"But Dean…" Cas whined as gave Dean his best interpretation of Sam's puppy dog eyes. Dean couldn't help but give into the sapphire puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but if we crash you are fixing Baby with your Angel mojo." Cas then made a decision; he swung his legs up and across Dean's lap so his feet were touching the driver's side door, and he just laid down in the front seat. Dean just gave Cas a look that said what the hell are you doing, and Cas picked up on that.

"I wasn't comfortable, and now I am. Is this okay with you?" Cas asked as he moved his one foot so it rested on Dean's crotch. "Or is this distracting to you, too?"

"Oh, are we playing that game; I'm great at playing the tease, Cas." Dean pulled the Impala off to the side of the road and shift Cas' legs so Dean was between them, and he lowered himself on top of Cas. Dean lightly kissed Cas and it became more passionate as Cas pulled Dean in. Cas just slipped his tongue in Dean's mouth when Dean pulled away, and Cas let out a small whimper. "Trust me, I can play this game, and I will win."

"You want to bet, Dean." Cas said as Cas shifted and pushed Dean up against the driver's door. Cas kissed Dean's lips and then moved his lips over the fabric between them and he ended up lightly placing kisses and the bugle growing in Dean's pants. "I can be a tease too Dean. Plus I have a feeling I can hold out longer in not having sex than you can, since I haven't had sex until you, so I think I can hold out longer than you can, Dean Winchester." Cas whispered into Dean's crotch, which set Dean into a tailspin.

Dean was bracing himself as Cas kissed his way back up Dean's shirt, and his lips rested on Dean's neck. Cas kissed his neck until Dean had a nice hickey. Then Cas pulled away and sat on the other side of the car. Dean just sat there shocked and speechless. "Dean, are you going to pull back on the road or just sit there?" Cas asked innocently as if nothing happened.

"Cas, you just…just did that… and…and…holy fucking shit, Cas. You are so on," Dean expressed as he snapped out of his trance. Dean climbed back into the driver's seat and started the Impala. Dean pulled back onto the road, and he decided he would get back at Cas. While Dean was driving down the road to the nearest town, he was daydreaming about him and Cas having sex.

Dean was lying naked on his bed in the bunker and Cas walks in, and he sees Dean. "Dean…" Cas asked in confusion and after that he was speechless. Dean stepped off the bed, and he walked towards Cas. Dean pulled off Cas' trench coat and suit jacket in one sweep. Dean pulled Cas into him and kissed his lips, and Dean slipped off Cas' tie and slipped it over his head. Dean then ripped off Cas' shirt popping off all of the buttons in the process, and he spun Cas around and shoved him onto the bed. Dean crawled on top of Cas and he kissed his way from Cas' jaw to the waist band of Cas' dress pants. Dean slowly undid the pants and slipped them off. Dean found his way back to Cas' cock, and Dean ran his tongue from the tip to the base and then Dean kissed the base and sucked in the entirety of Cas' cock in his mouth.

Dean was pulled from his fantasy, when he heard an intake of breath come from Cas. "You okay, Cas?" Dean questioned as a smirk formed on his lips. Cas couldn't speak though so he decided to act on it. Cas used his celestial hand to give Dean a hand job, Cas didn't even have to move from his spot tucked against the passenger door. All of a sudden Dean made a groaning noise. "Cas, what are…what are you…you doing? Holy fuck. Ca…Ca…Cas. Oh, my God. How…how are you…you doing th…that? My fucking God, Cas." Dean pulled over to the side of the rode and parked the Impala. Dean looked over to Cas and noticed that he hadn't moved, but he had a smirk spread across his entire face. "Cas, what the fuck are…are you doing?" Dean panted as he gripped the steering wheel.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Dean." Cas flicked his wrist and the hand job Dean was getting stopped. "I'm not doing anything." Cas just gave a devilish grin that said he was completely doing everything.

"Cas, can we at least get to the bowling alley, because we are almost there, and it would be easier for me to actually reach my destination. I thought you wanted to go bowling, Cas," Dean said as he pulled back onto the road and drove the mile until he pulled into the parking lot of the bowling alley and parked the Impala. Dean grabbed Cas' hand and entwined their fingers, and Dean pulled Cas across the seat and into his lap. Cas just leaned forward and kissed Dean, and then Cas curled up in Dean's lap. They just sat curled up in each other. "We should probably head in if you want to go bowling, Cas, and I'm sorry if it came off as me yelling at you earlier because I didn't mean to."


	10. A Realization and a Plan

**Author's Note:** Alright so I just had one of the worst days at work and now all I want to do is sit on my couch and post some of my FanFiction for you guys to read. So here is chapter 10 of **Mystery Spotish**. I also have another Destiel/Sabriel Fanfic call **If This Was Forever**. Please right some reviews today was a bad day so I wouldn't mind a little positive feedback. Please review and enjoy the spurt of chapters that I'm about to post.

Chapter 10-Sabriel Chapter 5

Sam woke up to Heat of the Moment by Asia for the fiftieth time, though Sam didn't know that it was the fiftieth time. Sam was sick of watching the angel die in his arms, and the last time Sam had caught the angel in his arms before he died, and Gabriel died looking into Sam's beautiful hazel eyes, and Sam woke up and could feel the burn of the angel's scorched wings in his skin, but when he looked there was nothing there to see.

Sam stood up and looked over to find Gabriel in the bed across the room, Sam walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers with the angel, wrapping his arms around him. Sam pulled his angel close and felt that he was really there and not just a figment of his imagination. Sam kissed the back of the angel's neck and snuggled his face into the angel's hair. "Sam, what are you doing?" Gabe muttered as the angel woke from his slumber.

"We should go paint balling today. It'll be fun." Sam said as he slipped his hand down and rested his hand on the angel's crotch.

"Well, it seems like you have other plans there, Kiddo," Gabriel said as he twisted in Sam's arms so he was facing him. Sam's hands moved so they rested on the angel's ass and pulled him into him. Sam kissed Gabriel on the lips and forced his lips to separate, and Sam slipped his tongue into the angel's mouth. Gabriel moaned as he slipped his tongue into Sam's mouth. Gabriel tasted exactly how Sam imagined, like sugar, cotton candy and chocolate. Gabriel had a totally different experience with Sam, though; the hunter didn't taste anything like the angel imagined, but how he did taste was better than he imagined. To Gabriel the hunter tasted like coffee, French dressing and salt, and to Gabriel, Sam was delicious. Sam pulled away from the kiss, and he could hear the whine escape Gabriel's lips.

"Patience, Gabe. I have a plan, and you are going to love it. I promise." Sam crawled out of the bed and went over to his bag pulling out a pair of pants and pulled them on; then a shirt came out of the bag, and Sam pulled that on, too. The shirt hugged Sam's figure, and Gabriel stepped out from under the covers and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist.

"Sam, do you realize how patient I have been? Or do you know that we have been in this loop for 50 days, and you still haven't figured out the point of the loop?" Gabriel said as he pulled Sam's lips down to his own.

Sam pulled away and whispered into Gabriel's lips. "I think I had a revelation this morning, so I've devised a plan to get what I have finally figured out and want so badly. Is it possible for you to wait just one more day, Gabe?" Sam asked as he kissed Gabriel's lip again. Gabriel just nodded. "Okay, then get dressed. We're going paint balling." Gabriel stepped away from Sam and snapped his fingers and he was dressed. "I'm only assuming you know a great paint balling range." Gabriel nodded again, and he intertwined his fingers with Sam's. Gabriel then snapped his fingers, and they were at a paint balling range. Sam walked up to the desk that stood before them and paid for two games of paint balling. The man gave then the right gear, and they stepped away and followed the man's directions to the place that they needed to go. "There is only one thing that I need you to do. Okay?" Sam asked.

"Okay? What is it?" Gabriel questioned.

"No healing, you or me."

"That is a weird bequest, Sammy."

"Well, it would ruin the plan if you did so just go with it, please," Sam begged.

"Okay, but as soon as this plan is done I'm totally healing myself and you. I don't like the pain of bruises; it's just awful."

"Fine with me." Sam stepped onto the field and fired at Gabriel, hitting him in the shoulder. "And no Angel mojo or cheating." And Sam fired again hitting Gabriel in the thigh.

"Jesus Christ, Sammy."

"One on one, Gabe. Come and get me," Sam screamed as he took off into the field. Gabriel followed Sam, and fired at Sam at every chance that he could. Every once in a while Gabriel got the satisfaction of knowing that he hit Sam because he could he Sam's slight intake of breath from being hit by the paint ball. Sam had his fair share of hitting Gabriel as Gabriel had the same intake of breath when he was hit by the paint ball.

When the boys were done they were covered in bruises and multiple colors of the paint balls. They handed in their gear and headed out to a decent restaurant that they could go to, but before they walked in Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were in formal wear. "If you are taking me out to eat; it will be at a fancy restaurant, and it just so happens that I have reservations at this place, because this was where I was going to take you that first night before it went wrong." Gabriel pulled Sam into the restaurant and up to the reservation desk. "Reservation under Winchester for two."

"Just this way Mr. Winchester." Gabriel grabbed Sam's hand and intertwined their fingers, and he pulled Sam through the mess of tables as he followed the hostess to their table.

"You used my last name to make the reservation. Why?" Sam asked as they sat down at the table. Gabriel didn't let go of Sam's hand through the whole dinner.

"Well, isn't it obvious, Kiddo? I've been trying to get it through your thick scull for the past 50 days, Sam. I have major feelings for you, Kiddo, and I know you have major feelings for me. Aren't my intentions obvious?" Gabriel pulled Sam's chair closer to the table using his foot, and then he rested his foot on the edge of the chair between Sam's legs. "So let's order and get to the good stuff." Gabriel put a little presser on Sam's crotch.

"Patience, Gabe. We'll get there; I promise. You just have to be patient." Sam pulled out the menu that the hostess left for them. He looked through the menu until he found something that he wanted. "You know what you want to order, Gabe." Sam looked up to see Gabriel smirking at him. "Why are you looking at me like that? That's kind of creepy."

"Of course I know what I want, Sammich. I've held these reservations for 50 days. I've known what I wanted since day one, Sam, and it is not on this menu," Gabriel stated and he squeezed Sam's hand. Sam squeezed Gabriel's hand back, and he gave Gabriel his infamous bitch face.

"Gabe, we are not doing anything unless you go with my plan to a tee. So eat something, and then we would have the energy to do something else," Sam stated as he winked at Gabriel. That's when the waitress walked up to their table.

"Are you guys ready to order?" The waitress looked from Gabriel to Sam and then back.

"Well, I am, but you can start with him, if you please." The waitress looked to Gabriel, and smiled at him. She had that look in her eyes that gave off as want. "What do you want to order, Sweetie?" the waitress looked from Gabriel to Sam and back, but Sam was staring at Gabriel. Gabriel was trying to process the fact that Sam just called him sweetie. Sweetie, Gabriel mouthed to Sam. "What do you want, Gabe?" Sam gave a Gabriel a look that said I'll explain later, now just order.

"Ah, I'll have a steak, medium rare with mashed potatoes and gravy and bring your best wine." Gabriel said, and he looked to Sam.

"I'll have the same. Thanks." Sam handed the waitress his menu and Gabriel handed his to her also. She walked away, and Sam looked at Gabriel.

"So why did you call me Sweetie, Sam?"

"I didn't like the way she was looking at you. I just had this weird feeling in my gut, and I didn't like the feeling. Okay, it was only a tiny minute when I had a slight misjudge of character. Stop looking at me like that, okay?"

"You are jealous, Sammy boy. The little green monster has latched onto your soul. I like you jealous; it's quite a turn on, Sammich." Gabriel looked to Sam and winked at him, and then he moved his hand under the table and pulled Sam's chair around the table so he was sitting next to Gabriel. Gabriel moved his hand out of Sam's hand and rested it on Sam's thigh. Gabriel slowly moved his hand up Sam's thigh. The waitress came back with two wine glasses and the bottle of wine. She gave Gabriel and Sam a disgusted look on her face. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the girl disappeared. Sam looked from Gabriel to the spot where the girl disappeared.

"What did you do? Where did you send her?" Gabriel just smirked at Sam.

"Sammy, I didn't kill her if that's what you wanted to know. I just sent her to an extended vacation, and she will be back with a new perspective on life." Gabriel grinned as he said it.

"Meaning what exactly, Gabe?"

"Well, I sent her to a gay strip club that she can't escape from. It'll be alright as soon as we leave I'll bring her back. I promise. Don't look at me like that; I'll bring her back. Don't worry about it. Wine?" Gabriel expressed as he uncorked the bottle and poured two glasses of wine. Gabriel took a sip of the wine and rested his hand back on Sam's thigh and moved it up to Sam's thigh to his groin. Gabriel gripped Sam's bulge through his pants. Sam squirmed under Gabriel's touch, and this made Gabriel squeeze Sam tighter in his hand. He was about to unzip Sam's pants when their food was set down on their table. Gabriel release Sam and put his hands on the table, and he picked up his fork and started eating his steak and potatoes. Sam was pulled back to the table and started eating his food. Gabriel finished his food before Sam did and continued the hand job that he had started earlier.

Sam was having difficulty eating his food and drink his wine. "Can you at least let me finished eating before you make me choke and then you aren't getting laid at all today?" Sam stated with a small smirk on his face.

"But you forget my giant man that I am an archangel, and I can just bring you back. Plus this is extremely fun messing with you." Gabriel slowly unzipped Sam's pants and slipped his hand into Sam's pants. "You aren't wearing any boxer, Sammy. What is with you and going commando?"

"Hey, you cannot blame that on me you are the one that snapped your fingers and put me in this monkey suit, so that is completely your fault, Gabe. Now get you hand out of their or you are going to have to wait longer than tonight to get what you want," Sam stated with a devilish grin on his face. Gabriel pulled his hand out of Sam's pants and zipped them back up.

"Fine, have it your way, Mr. Grumpy Gills," Gabriel pouted. Sam reached over and rested his hand on Gabriel's inner thigh, and he started rubbing his thumb back and forth while he finished his steak and potatoes. Gabriel quietly sipped his wine, and he rested his hand on top of Sam's and slowly moved it farther up Gabriel's leg until it reached the crotch of Gabriel's pants. Sam had a sudden shiver run down his spine as his hand was forced to give Gabriel a hand job, but as he finished his food, Sam didn't need Gabriel to make him give him a hand job. Sam gestured their new waitress for the check, but Gabriel just snapped his fingers and they were back in their hotel room.


	11. Bowling Maybe?

**Author's Note:** Alright so I got the best review today and I just want to thank grimmjowcutie13. You definitely made my day a heck of a lot better. Here's the next chapter for you. Hope you like it.

Chapter 11-Destiel Chapter 6

"Let's go bowling," Cas said as he opened the door to the Impala, but before he could get out Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and kissed him on the forehead. Dean then scooped Cas up and carried him out of the Impala.

"You want a piggy back ride, Cas?" Dean asked as he set Cas down and let go of him except his one hand.

"I don't understand the question, Dean?" Cas asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"A piggy back ride is where you climb on my back have your arms around my neck and your legs wrapped around my waist; it's a form of affection, and I'm kind of curious how it'll pan out."

"Okay, I can try it but I still don't understand the purpose of this piggy back ride." Cas then climbed on Dean's back and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, and Dean grabbed behind Cas' knees. Dean walked into the bowling alley with Cas on his back. "I actually quite enjoy this, Dean. It's quite fun," Cas whispered in Dean's ear.

"Really, you find this fun. That was definitely unexpected." Dean then decided to start spinning in circles with Cas still on his back. "How about now?" Dean asked as he stopped.

"Still quite fun."

Dean stopped in front of the door and said, "Do you mind opening the door?" So Cas released Dean with one of his hands and opened the door, and Dean stepped in before the door could close again. Dean walked up to the bar with Cas still on his back. "Where do I pay for bowling?" Dean asked the bartender. She looked at Dean and then her eyes lifted to Cas.

"Ah, just follow the bar around to the back he should be back there. Are you guys together?" the bartender asked.

"Yes, why does that matter?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, it figures. All the hot guys are always gay. Have fun. Oh, and I'll give you a heads up, the boss man, not a fan of gays so I'd watch yourselves. Okay?"

"He's an angel so I don't think there'll be a problem," Dean said gesturing to Cas. Dean walked away and followed the bar around until he found a man standing facing 12 bowling lanes. "Hey, excuse me I was wondering if this is where I would pay for a couple of games of bowling," Dean asked as the man turned and looked at Cas and Dean, and his eyes widened.

"Not for a couple of gay, not in my bar." The man said as he pulled out a bat from under the bar.

"Well, my boyfriend really wants to go bowling and he doesn't take it well when he can't do something because of assholes like you that discriminate against gays, and trust me you don't want to piss my boyfriend off; it'll end bad for you," Dean explained.

"Well, too bad, Buttercup. I don't like gays so they aren't allowed in my establishment. Now, get out!" The man yelled.

"I wouldn't piss him off, Mr…."

"Travis, you can call me Travis."

"Well, Travis. If you just let me and my boyfriend bowl there won't be a problem, but if you don't there most definitely will, so what's the decision?"

"Get out of my bar!" Travis yelled causing everyone to turn and look in his direction. Cas slipped of Dean's back and walked up to the counter.

"I came to bowl and I'm not leaving until I bowl so either let us bowl or there will be consequences, Travis. Now will it be the easy way or the hard way." Cas asked, and Travis just stared at him, and then he started to laugh at them.

"You honestly think that if your boyfriend here couldn't intimidate me that you can, because your boyfriend here looks a hell of a lot tougher than you, kid," Travis laughed, which sent Cas over the edge. Cas looked over at Dean and Dean could see the anger in his eyes.

"Now, you have definitely down it, Travis. I'd run if I were you," Dean warned, and Travis just laughed again. "I'm not stopping you, Cas. If you want to beat the shit out of the guy go for it." Cas grabbed the guys collar and yanked Travis across the bar and into the parallel wall. "Now, if you would have just let us play there wouldn't have been a problem, and you still do have time to change your mind, Travis." Travis just looked from Dean to Cas and back to Dean.

"Two free game, and anything else you want. Just don't hurt me, please." Dean looked to Cas and back to th guy.

"Well that was easier than I thought. I thought you would have to pumble him a little more than that," Dean stated as he grabbed Cas' hand. "Two pairs of size 11 shoes, please. Two beers, some nachos, and two burgers with fries." Travis walked back behind the counter and pulled out the shoes.

"Your food and beers will be taken down to you. Balls are down there." Dean pulled Cas down the stairs and found an empty line that was farther from all the other lanes, so he and Cas could have some privacy. Dean picked the bowling balls as Cas slipped on the disgusting, smelly shoes that the bowling alley provides Dean did the same after coming back with the bowling balls. Dean handed a 15 pound bowling ball to Cas, and Dean had a 12 pound ball for himself. Dean pulled out a scoring card and wrote Dean and Angel in the two slots.

"Okay, do you know how bowling works, like the general rules for bowling?" Dean asked Cas as he pulled Cas down into the seat next to him.

"Generally, yes. I do know how to play, but I have never actually played being a warrior and all," Cas explained.

"So if I went first it'd be okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, that'd be fine, Dean." Dean stood up and grabbed the 12 pound ball, and he walked up to the lane. Dean lined up the shot, and he swung the ball backwards and then forwards as he released the ball. The ball rolled down the lane knocking nine pins down, and when the ball was returned, Dean knocked the last pin down.

"Your turn." Cas stood up picked up the 15 pound ball and mimicked Dean's actions with the bowling ball; the only difference between Dean's motions and Cas' motions is Cas' bowling knocked over all ten pins, receiving a strike. "Well, I can see how this is going to go."

Dean stated as he stood up and walked over to pick up his bowling ball, and as Cas passed him, Cas' hand reached down and grabbed Dean's bulge through his pants. "Good luck, Dean." Cas whispered in Dean's ear as he sucked Dean's earlobe in his mouth and pecked a kiss right below Dean's ear, and Cas could feel the bulge in Dean's pants grow. Dean gave a slight gulp and stepped up to the lane and was about the throw the ball, when Dean felt a finger enter his hole and he squeaked, and he turned around and yelled at Cas.

"Not fair, babe. I didn't mess with your shot, but if you are going to start, I might start doing that, too. Just keep that in mind, babe."

"Oh, of course, darling. I would expect nothing less from you. Continue," Cas stated as he gestured for Dean to continue with his hand. Dean turned back around and released the ball, when he felt the finger in his hole again, but it didn't throw off his throw; Dean managed to make a strike.

Dean spun around and pointed a finger at Cas. "Ha. Still managed to get a strike." Dean strutted back over to Cas, and sat in his lap. "Didn't even affect me." Dean pulled Cas' lips into his and forced his tongue into Cas' mouth to tease him and he pulled away and slide into the seat next to Cas. Cas stood up and then leaned over Dean and shoved his tongue down Dean's throat and quickly pulled away. Cas was about to walk away when Dean grabbed the bulge growing in Cas' pants and pulled him back in for another kiss. "Don't mess up, sweetheart," Dean ordered.

Cas stepped away and picked up the bowling ball and strutted up to the lane, and he was about to throw the ball, when Dean started praying to Cas. Dean was giving Cas a blow job in his prayer, and Cas slipped as the ball rolled down the lane and knocked down three pins. Cas turned around and scolded Dean for his behavior. Cas stepped up to the ball return and picked up his ball, and he threw the ball standing backwards and he knocked the rest of the pins down. Cas smirked at Dean and it was one of those cocky grins that Dean didn't even think that Cas could produce on his lips.

"You fucking angelic bastard. No Angel Mojo, Castiel! Not fair," Dean shouted and the people in the bowling alley all turned and looked at them with confused looks on their faces or the 'you are crazy' look on their faces. Cas just looked over and then back at Dean, and he strutted back over to Dean and plopped in Dean's lap.

"I didn't use any 'Angel Mojo,' darling. That was all me," Cas whispered into Dean's lips as their lips were touching, but they weren't kissing. Dean lightly flicked his tongue out to graze Cas' lips, and Cas could feel the bulge in Dean's pants growing. Dean just ran his tongue around Cas' lips like they were alone and no one was around. "Either you have to kiss me or you have to stop teasing me, darling." Cas bit down on Dean's bottom lip, and he pulled Dean into him so he could kiss him.

Dean slipped his tongue into Cas' mouth, and Cas drew Dean closer using his teeth lightly causing Dean to moan under the tiny bit of pressure on his tongue as Cas pulled on it with his teeth. Dean pulled away and slid Cas into his seat, and he walked up to the ball return and picked up his ball. He walked up to the lane and turned around and swung the ball in front of him and then with a lot of force backwards through his legs the ball rolled down the lane at high speeds for a bowling ball and created a strike. Dean strutted back to Cas and plopped into his lap like Cas had just done with Dean. "See not as hard as it looks, I guess. You kind of look extremely sexy when you are pissed, sweetheart. Do you know that? I've never said it before but I was always thinking it. Funny how thing work out." Dean pulled Cas back in for another kiss. Their food came down and hey started eating as they slowly bowled their game.


	12. Finally

Chapter 12-Sabriel Chapter 6

"Gabriel, what about the food did you pay for the food? We can't just leave and not pay for the food, can we?" Sam was confused, and he didn't know what to do about it.

"It'll be fine; I paid for the meal, Sam. Now what is the rest of your plan for tonight, Sammy?" Gabriel stepped closer to Sam, and he slipped off his jacket in the process and threw it across the room. He stepped right up to Sam and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck.

"Well, it would involve something like this." Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel's waist and pulled Gabriel even closer into his body so there was no space between them. Sam leaned down and pulled Gabriel in for a kiss. Sam slipped his hands down Gabriel's back and rested them under Gabriel's ass, and Sam lifted Gabriel off the ground and rested Gabriel on his waist. Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sam's waist and pulled Sam in for another kiss. As their lips met, Gabriel forced Sam's mouth open and he slipped his tongue in Sam's mouth. Gabriel still tasted like sugar, cotton candy, and chocolate, and Sam still tasted like coffee, French dressing, and salt. Gabriel slipped Sam's coat off and threw it across the room and landed next to Gabriel's. Sam pulled Gabriel away from him and threw him on the bed. Sam pretty much pulled his shirt off completely and threw it to the floor, and he walked over to the bed and ripped off Gabriel's shirt also throwing it to the floor. Sam climbed onto the bed and laid on top of Gabriel. "So do you want me to continue or should I stop and make you wait just a little while longer." Sam leaned down and met Gabriel's lips, and Gabriel bit down on Sam's lower lip and tugged on it, making Sam groan into Gabriel's mouth.

"Continue, or you are going to regret it. I am an archangel, Sammy." Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sam's waist again and rolled over so he was on top of Sam. "So are you going to actually act out your little day dream that you accidentally prayed to me, because I can always make you if that makes you feel better." Sam rolled back over so he was back on top of Gabriel. Sam kissed his way down Gabriel's jawline and down his neck; Sam reached to angel's nipple and nipped the skin and continued his way down the angel's abdomen until he reached the waistband of the angel's pants. Sam pulled the belt and pants off the angel and threw them across the room. Sam continued kissing the angel, he kissed his way to the angel's groin and then farther down Gabriel's thigh. "Sammy, don't be a…" Sam shut the angel up by sucking the angel's cock completely into his mouth. "Fuck, Sam." The angel groaned and thrusted his hips back and forth in the hunter's mouth. The hunter's tongue flicked against the tip of the angel's cock, and the angel groan as the hunter massaged the angel's cock with the hunter's tongue. Gabriel came in the hunter's mouth, and the hunter slipped the angel's cock out of his mouth.

The hunter kissed his way back up the angel's abdomen, up his neck and jawline; their lips finally met and the angel flipped the hunter over so the angel was on top of the hunter. "Sammy, your pants need to be off now. They are so restricting for what I want you to do to me. I need you. I need you in me like now, Sammy."

"Then take them off, Gabriel. If that's what you really want." Gabriel slipped down to Sam's waist and quickly undid Sam's belt, pulling the belt and pants off of Sam's legs and threw them across the room. Sam rolled over and was on top of Gabriel. "Do you really want me to do this Gabriel? I am broken, and I brake everything that it seems I touch."

"Sammy, you can't brake something that is already broken, and you're not broken, Kiddo; trust me I've seen broken. Just believe in yourself, Kiddo, and everything will go the way it's supposed to." Gabriel was caressing Sam's face in his hand, and Gabriel's thumb was stroking his cheekbone in a comforting manner. "And this isn't up to me, Sammy; if this is what you want to do I'm all for it. I am the one in control of the time loop. It'll end when I say it ends. We can call our brothers and see if they have fucked, and I can end this right now if that is what you want, Sam. Or we can continue what we were doing and see if we wake up to Heat of the Moment in the morning. It is completely up to you." Sam looked down at Gabriel as hazel eyes peered into gold, and Sam knew that he could feel safe with the angel no matter his decision.

"I love you, Gabriel, Archangel of the Lord, the Trickster Loki, my angel," Sam confessed, and he leaned back down and pulled the angel in for a kiss. Gabriel gripped Sam's erection in his hand.

"You better fuck me now, Kiddo," Gabriel screamed as he pulled a bottle of lube out of thin air and handed it to Sam. Sam lubed up his fingers and inserted one finger in Gabriel's hole, thrusting it back and forth. "More!" Gabriel groaned as Sam slide the second finger in stretching Gabriel to the max. "Come on, Sammy. Stop teasing." Gabriel was screaming, and Sam slide in the third finger as Gabriel moaned under the pressure. "Sammy, just do it, please. I'm ready. Just…" Sam slide his fingers out slightly curling them on the way out, making Gabriel scream.

"Gabe?" Sam questioned.

"I'm good, Kiddo. Unless you don't get in me soon." Sam lube up and entered Gabriel, and Gabriel let out a slight moan as Sam slide himself all the way in and just set there.

"You good so far." Sam rested his forehead on Gabriel's, and Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sam's waist.

"If you don't do it I will," Gabriel ordered as he pulled Sam down for a kiss. "I'm excellent by the way." Sam slowly pulled himself back out to just quickly thrust himself back in and soon Sam's hips were in a fluid motion and soon was joined by Gabriel. Gabriel let slight moans and groans of pleasure escape here and there, which just encouraged Sam to quicken his pace.

"Almost, Gabe," Sam moaned.

"Me, too. Just keep it up, and…" Gabriel tried to say as Sam released inside of him, and Gabriel could only finish his statement with a slight scream of pleasure escaping his lips. Sam pulled himself completely out and flopped down on the bed next to Gabriel. "Sam, you are amazing and don't you ever doubt yourself again. And Sam?" Gabriel expressed as he turned and curled into Sam's side, and he looked into his eyes.

"What, Gabe?" Sam turned and pulled Gabriel closer to him.

"I love you, too, Kiddo." Sam just responded by kissing Gabriel, and Gabriel pulled himself on top of Sam and straddled Sam's hip, rubbing their newly reformed erections together. Sam somehow managed to pull himself and his angel under the covers, and Gabriel never let up the fluid motion until both men were covered in their own seamen, and Gabriel relaxed on to Sam and they fell asleep curled into each other in the sticky mess that they created together.


	13. Hot and Heavy

Chapter 13-Destiel Chapter 7

When the one game was done the two men were so horny and hard that they reached the Impala and started making out in the car. Cas just couldn't take it anymore and he just teleported Dean and himself to Dean's bedroom in the bunker.

Cas pushed Dean onto his bed and slid on top of him. "What…about the…Impala, Cas?" Dean panted, and Cas just showered Dean with kisses as he slipped off Dean's shirts and fed kisses down his chest. "Cas?"

"It'll be fine. We're in a time loop, so she'll be back in the garage when we wake up and if it isn't then I will teleport us back and we can drive her home. Don't worry she'll be fine," Cas slowly said between kisses. Cas reached the waistband of Dean's pants, and he slowly undid his belt and slipped Dean's pants off slowly as Cas kissed his way down Dean's leg. Once Dean's pants were off, Cas slid back up to Dean's bulge that was growing in Dean's boxers.

"So which one of us is going to break and have sex first, darling. Me," Cas said as he ran his hand over the top of the bulge in Dean's boxers. "Or you." Cas stated as he ran his hands out to Dean's hips, and he slipped his fingers under the waistband of the boxers. "Now, the thing is what are we considering as sex? I really just want to have your dick in my mouth," Cas started to say as he kissed right above the waistband of the boxers. "As you cum in my mouth, darling, but the question is, how long will it take you to cum, Dean?"

Cas slipped Dean's boxers off and then licked up Dean's dick causing Dean to shutter under him. Cas slipped his lips over Dean's tip and ran his tongue over the slit causing Dean to moan, and Cas just slipped the full dick into his mouth. "sweetheart, yes. Fuck! Yes, Cas. Please, babe." Dean groaned as he dug his fingers into Cas' hair and scalp. Cas ran his tongue down Dean's dick causing a moan to escape both their lips, and Cas continued to massage Dean's dick as Dean hardened in Cas' mouth. Dean rolled his hips upwards into Cas' mouth causing Cas to swallow, and Dean moaned as the muscles in Cas' neck moved around his dick. "Fuck, sweetheart, that so amazing." Dean just thrusted his hip forward into Cas' mouth. "Cas, fuck. Please. I'm almost there. Cum on. Yes!" Dean came in Cas' mouth and Cas moaned as the cum ran down his throat. Cas released Dean's dick and kissed his way up to Dean's lips.

"Dean…Dean I need…I need your lips….your lips around my…my…please, Dean. Please, can you, please," Cas begged.

"Cas, are you…really?" Dean said as he fumbled with Cas' belt and pants, but Dean finally managed to relieve Cas of his pants and boxers, and then Dean wrapped his legs around Cas' waist and rolled over on top of Cas. "So we're going to do this right?" Dean asked as he kissed his way down to Cas' crotch.

"Dean, please. I need it, need you to, please," Cas begged.

"Okay, if you insist, babe." Dean leaned down and sucked Cas' dick into his mouth. "Yes, Dean Darling. That's it," Cas moaned and he fed his fingers through Dean's hair and dug them into Dean's scalp pushing Dean's face farther into his pelvis. Dean made a gagging noise as Cas' dick slipped just a little too far down Dean's throat.

"Dean Darling?" Dean slipped Cas' dick out of his mouth.

"I'm fine, babe. Just I'm not very skilled at this so let me get the hang of it." Dean slipped his mouth back around Cas' dick and tried to mimic Cas' movements, massaging Cas' dick with his tongue causing Cas to moan and dig his fingers deeper into Dean's scalp causing Dean to moan into Cas' dick. Cas just quivered underneath Dean, and Dean continued to massage Cas' dick with his tongue causing Cas to thrust his hips into Dean's mouth only this time Dean was prepared for it and countered Cas' movements with his own. Cas finally came in Dean's mouth as Dean swallowed and released Cas' dick.

"Feel better, baby?" Dean questioned as he pulled himself back up so he was level with Cas' lips giving Cas a peck on the lips.

"Yes, Dean much. Thank you. I lost the bet didn't I?" Cas figured as Dean looked into his eyes pulling Cas in for another kiss.

"Yes, sweetheart. You did now you owe me, and you know what I want," Dean stated as he swung his leg over Cas to straddle Cas' hips. "You in me, now," Dean ordered. Cas rolled on top of Dean and pulled the lube out of thin air. He squeezed some onto his fingers and pushed his finger into Dean's hole causing Dean to moan underneath him. "Another, babe!" Dean was hard after only one finger causing Cas to use his other hand to give Dean a hand job as he slipped a second finger into Dean's hole.

"Like so, Dean?" Dean couldn't say anything he was panting so hard, so all he could do was nod at the angel. Dean wanted more though so he twirled his finger trying to say continue without having to actually say it because Dean knew that he wouldn't be able to physically say it.

Cas slipped his third finger in and Dean just groaned under the pressure, "Fuck, baby, yes. Right there." Cas pulled the fingers out and moved into a position where he could slip inside Dean." He lubed up his erection and he slid inside Dean causing the hunter to slightly scream with pleasure. "Baby, fuck." Cas slid all the way in and just stopped as his erection pulsed inside of Dean. "I need you to move, babe. Please, move, baby. Please," Dean begged Cas, and Cas did as he was told he slid out of Dean and pounded his way back in causing Dean to scream again. Cas just repeated the movement over and over until he came in Dean causing Dean to whimper as the cum filled him.

"Darling, are you good?" Cas asked as he slid out of Dean and rested next to the crumpled man next to him. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him close until he knew that Dean couldn't go anywhere without him saying it was okay.

"I'm great, babe, and just so you know I'm not going anywhere. Okay?" Dean replied as he felt Cas' arms around him in what Dean felt was a protective embrace, which made him feel as if Cas thought something was going to happen to him. "I'm not leaving, babe. I promise. You don't have to worry about me. Are you okay? You seem a little stressed."

"I'm fine Dean just a little worn down and there are so many emotions that are just flowing through me right now and I don't know what they are and I'm a little confused. The only one that I can decipher is love, and that's because you and Sam have taught me what love is and that is how I know that I love you, Dean. I love you and I don't even really fully understand the feeling that has consumed me in the past couple of days with you. I'm not even sure if this is really making any sense right now to anyone but my-" Dean cut Cas off with a kiss, so the angel would just shut up already.

"Babe, you are rambling and it's really cute, but I do understand what you are trying to say. Don't worry so much okay. Being an angel must do that to you, huh, because you're not the only angel that I have met that is a fucking worrywart. I mean look at Gabriel; he worries about everything doesn't he," Dean tried to make Cas feel a little better and a little less confused.

"Yeah, Dean. I guess you're right," Cas said not knowing what else to say because Dean was just trying to make him feel better. "Thanks, darling." Cas and Dean curled up and they fell asleep.


	14. Fishing

Chapter 14-Destiel Chapter 8

Dean and Cas woke up to Heat of the Moment, and Dean sat up and looked from Cas to the alarm on his nightstand. "Why are we still in this time loop? I mean not that I'm complaining but what are we supposed to do to get out of this loop?" Dean questioned more to himself, but Cas responded.

"Well, my guess is that this is Gabriel trying to get us together, but I also assume that our time loop is connected with their time loop. I'm only assuming that all four of us have to complete the task or lesson at hand before any of us are released from the hold of Gabriel. I'm guessing that Gabriel and Sam have not consummated their relationship yet." Cas attempted to explain only to confuse Dean a little more.

"Cas that was a rhetorical question, but thanks for confusing me. So trying to clarify the mess that you just made in my head. We are stuck here in this time loop until Sam and Gabriel have sex," Dean said bluntly.

"Yes, to be blunt I guess yes, Dean. We are stuck in the time loop until your brother has intercourse with Gabriel." Cas just looked at Dean, and he rolled on top of him. "Well, at least we know that it's your brother's fault that we are stuck in this loop and not you or me," Cas played as he leaned in and gave Dean a kiss full on the mouth as he used Dean's lip to pull Dean closer to himself. Dean pulled Cas down to him and rolled to be on top of Cas.

"You know that if you tease me I'm just going to speed this process up right, babe?" Dean stated as Cas rolled their hips together causing their naked erection together. Dean and Cas just moaned into each other's mouths as they kissed and rubbed their hardening erections together. "Baby, you are amazing. You know that."

"Dean, I want you in me, please." Dean pulled away with shock written all over his face.

"Cas, are you sure? I'm not...I don't…Cas?" Dean stuttered out.

"Dean, calm down. It's really easy. Give me your hand." Dean set his hand into Cas' hand, and Cas lubed up Dean's fingers. Cas pulled Dean's hand around his back and had Dean fold down three of his fingers, and he took the remaining finger and pushed it into his entrance causing Cas to moan. Cas just feathered Dean's finger in and out of his entrance causing Dean's finger to slightly nick Cas' prostate as Cas just moaned into Dean's neck. As Cas feathered Dean's finger out, Dean managed to slide in a second finger causing Cas to groan in surprise. "Yes. See…darling…you are…getting the…hang of this." Cas panted.

Dean was continuing with the feathering motion as Cas slowly released Dean's hand and intertwined his fingers through Dean's hair pulling Dean's face closer to his own. "You are amazing at this, darling. Another, please." Dean obeyed as he slipped his third finger into Cas' entrance as Cas moaned into Dean's lip. "Dean, now your…now your…please." Cas attempted, and Dean slipped his fingers out and slipped his dick in. Cas screamed as Dean pushed farther into him. The pleasure pulsated through Cas as the scream rang out throughout the compound. Dean paused and gave Cas a look of apology. "Dean, I'm fine just keep going, please." Dean slid the rest of the way in and stopped. Cas gave Dean his questioning look as to why he stopped.

Dean suddenly pulled out and lodged his way back in forcing out another scream from Cas as Dean repeated this motion over and over until he came in Cas. Cas then released as the presser of Dean's cum inside him filled him. "Darling, you were amazing." Cas informed as Dean slipped out of him and laid down next to him. "Amazing. Dean," Cas started but was cut off by Dean kissing him.

"Cas, just relish in the moment by not talking, please. I love you but shhh, please," Dean commented as he kisses Cas again. Cas pulled Dean into him as he slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth causing Dean to just roll onto his back pulling Cas on top of him. "Now, what do you want to do today, because we have been just roaming around the bunker for the past few days, and we have to do something to at least past the time until my little brother figures out that he loves Gabriel, and that might be a while because Sam just doesn't put himself out there anymore do to all of his loved ones dying because of him even though that is completely barbaric, right?"

"Well, I mean it's not completely barbaric, but it is unlikely that it is completely your brother's fault, Dean," Cas imputed, and Dean gave him a look.

"It's Sam's fault that everyone that we ever cared about is dead, how is that possible, babe. He was six months old when our mom died and our dad sold his soul to save me."

"That's not what I meant, Dean. Sam is the cause of most of the devastation but that does not make it his fault. Your mother died because she sold her soul to save your father from death so Azazel could poison Sam with demon blood on his six mouth birthday that your mother interrupted. Azazel killed your mother to hide what he did to your brother. Your mother's death caused your father's downward spiral that lead you to end up in a coma that caused his own death, but if you think about it, he was living on borrowed time before he gave his soul for you. Jess that was also Azazel putting a hit out on her because Sam was not living the life that he was supposed to be living. Madison for Sam just happened she was a werewolf before Sam had met her. Jo and Ellen were just accidents; Ellen was a women that lost her husband and couldn't have her daughter die before her by herself if she could do something about it, and Jo was trying to save you from death by hellhounds that you couldn't see so it was impossible for anyone to actually know that that could happen. Bobby, now that was my fault. I have to take complete responsibility for the death of Bobby, because it was my fault; I didn't have to go to purgatory and consume all of the souls there to win the precious war in Heaven. Who else? Well, I don't know if he blames himself for Gabriel's 'death' but that was Gabriel sticking up to his big brother to prove a point that he could if it came to that. Though he did fake his death so I think that begs the question of did Gabriel really stand up to Lucifer or not. But in retrospect, of the deaths that Sam thinks are his fault or none of the actually are his fault. The dominoes just had to fall around him in the path of life."

"You forgot my deaths and your deaths, in that little explanation there, sweetheart," Dean added to the tally of deaths in their lives.

"Well, you died because Azazel was trying to kill you because your father was tracking him down because he killed your mother because he died so if you think about it your death was caused by your father's death if that makes sense at least the first one. Your second death was also your father's fault because you felt guilty for killing your father for bringing you back and you couldn't live without your brother. You going to purgatory was also my fault. This brings me to myself. I died because Molotov Michael, which pissed Lucifer off. Then I ended up in purgatory because of myself so none of our deaths are Sam's fault Dean."

"Well that definitely put things in perspective." Dean pulled Cas in for a kiss and then asked, "so what do you want to do today?"

"This," Cas stated as he lowered his face to meet Dean's lips with his own. Cas then ran his finger down Dean's chest until it reached Dean's crotch. "And this." Cas swirled the tip of his finger around Dean's dick. Dean was clenching his fingers in Cas' hair and accidentally digging them into Cas' scalp. "And definitely this." Cas ran his tongue across the tip. Dean arched his back and was panting trying to focus. "Plus this." Cas slipped Dean's dick loosely into his mouth and runs his tongue down the entire length of Dean's cock. Dean was silently screaming Cas' name at this point not being able to work his vocal cords. "You like that. Then you will definitely like this."

Cas pulled the entire length of Dean into his mouth as Dean moaned pushing Cas farther into himself as his fingers tightened in Cas' hair. Cas hummed into Dean as Dean's grip tightened. Cas could feel the presser as Dean hardened inside his mouth, and Cas knew that Dean was close. Cas hollowed out his cheeks causing a suction around Dean's dick. Cas massaged Dean with his tongue as Cas slowly slipped Dean's dick out of his mouth not knowing that his teeth slightly grazed Dean's dick causing Dean to moan with pleasure, and that pushed Dean to cum in Cas' mouth. Cas swallowed and released Dean.

Cas lied back down next to Dean, and Dean pulled his arms around his angel pulling the angel as close to him as he could. "You know we should probably do something today or we're going to get fat."

"Dean, you know I'm and angel I don't get fat, and we're also having sex which is exercise, so we aren't going to get fat, darling. What do you want to do today? I picked what we were going to do yesterday, so it's your turn." Cas pulled Dean to his feet and then walked over to Dean's dresser and pulled out some of Dean's clothes and pulled them on. Cas then pulled another set of clothes out and tossed them at Dean. Dean picked the closes up and pulled them on, and Dean just stood up and walked out of the room as Cas followed him. "So what are we going to do today?" Cas asked as he skipped up next to Dean.

"We are going fishin', Cas. You okay with that, baby? I haven't been fishin' in well never, and I just haven't had the time to go even though I really want to go, and now I have the time, so you want to go fishin' with me?" Dean asked.

"Yes, you're going to take me fishing, Dean. Let's go." Cas was almost literally bouncing up and down with excitement causing Dean to grin from ear to ear seeing Cas so excited. Dean gave Cas a look of surprise though considering angel's fishing was a surprise to Dean.

"You really want to go fishing, Cas?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, if that's what you want to do, Dean. I'll go fishing can't guaranty that I'm going to be any good at it, but I will try, Dean. For you I'd do almost anything." Dean pulled Cas into him and kissed him, and then he slid his hand down Cas' arm and intertwined their fingers together.

"You are the best boyfriend ever, Cas. First, we have to stop at a store and pick up some essentials. Okay?"

"Like what?"

"Well, fishing poles, bait, anything else we may need for fishing. I'm a hunter, Cas; so unfortunately I don't carry around fishing gear with me." Dean just pulled Cas along to the garage, and he climbed in through the passenger door pulling Cas in after him. Dean started the car and pulled out of the garage, and they headed into town. Cas was curled up into Dean's side, and Dean had his arm wrapped around Cas' shoulders and waist. Dean pulled into the parking lot of a bait and tackle store, and he pulled himself and Cas out of the car and into a store.

Cas gripped Dean's hand like he didn't have another thing to live for, but to hold Dean's hand. Cas was hanging onto one of Dean's hands with both of his, and Dean gripped Cas' hand with a death grip. Dean didn't want to have another incident like at the bowling alley, and Dean thought that Cas understood that since he was holding on for dear life with Dean's arm.

Dean walked up to someone that looked like they worked there and asked, "Hey, where can I find the fishing gear?"

"Over there." The man gestured vaguely to the one side of the store, and Dean pulled Cas over to that side of the store and looked for some fishing poles and the rest of the supplies that they needed to go fishing. Dean had Cas grab a cart, and he watched Cas the whole way to make sure nothing happened to him. When had I become such a worry wart? Cas is an angel, and he can take care of himself. Cas was coming back and caught Dean staring at him. Shit! He's looking at me staring at him, and why can't I look away? We're staring at each staring at each other, and this is getting really weird now. Why am I still staring at him though? Crap! I can't stop looking at him, Dean thought. At this point Cas was standing next to Dean.

"Dean, why are you staring at me like that? It's adorable, but it is a little weird." Cas leaned in and kissed Dean, and Dean slipped his tongue in Cas' mouth as Cas pulled away. Dean whimpered a little as Cas pulled away, but Cas just said, "Just wait, Dean. We shouldn't draw too much attention to ourselves especially since the bowling alley. What else do we need to get, Dean?" Dean started to throw things in the cart that they would need to go fishing, and when he was done Dean paid for all of the supplies. They pilled all of the supplies into the Impala and tried to find a place to go fishing. Dean found the most secluded place to go fishing, and he hoped that no one would interfere with them.

"So fishing. Do you know how to go fishing, babe?" Dean asked.

"Not really, but I'm hoping that you can show me, though," Cas said as he intertwined his fingers with Dean's fingers, and he wrapped his other arm around Dean's waist.

"Babe, I kind of need both of my hands to get these poles, so we can actually fish, so unless you don't want to fish anymore, I need my hands, please," Dean stated, and Cas pushed the fishing supplies aside and straddled Dean's lap.

"Well, we can go fishing, but can we put it off for a little bit, and do something else in that time." Case pulled Dean up to him and kissed the man with such passion, and Cas could feel the erection growing underneath him.

"Cas, you know we are in public and anyone could walk up right now and find us."

"Dean Darling live a little and stop being a worrywart, okay. Everything is going to be just fine." Cas pushed Dean to the ground and locked his lips with Dean. Dean wound his fingers through Cas' hair and pulled him closer, and he rolled his body over so he was sprawled on top of Cas.

"So, babe," Dean started as he leaned in and kissed Cas. "Did you really want to go fishing or did you just do this so we could get out of the house like I wanted to? Because if you just wanted to do this than we could have just stayed at the bunker, or gone on a picnic or something else romantic." Dean slipped his one hand down to Cas' back and pulled Cas up to him and Cas arched his back at Dean's touch.

"Would you really have made a romantic picnic just for me Dean because if I would have known that I would have just had you do that, but fishing can be fun?" Cas pulled Dean down to him as Dean pulled him up. Cas slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth, and Dean pulled Cas closer to him. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, and Dean stood up and pushed Cas up against the Impala. "Well, it seems you don't want to go fishing either," Cas stated as he slipped his hand down to the door handle to open the door, and Dean slid Cas into the Impala and slid in after him. Dean pulled off Cas' shirt and ran his fingers over Cas' chest.

"Cas, how is it possible that I was straight until I met you. You are everything that I want in a life, and I can't even think what my life would be like if I didn't meet you or fall for you the way that I did. Cas, what do you see in me anyway?" Dean asked as he ran his fingers through Cas' hair in a calming motion. Cas reached up and grabbed Dean's arm.

"Dean, if I wouldn't have meet you would still be hell, and you would still be dead for that matter. Dean I fell for you when I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition and screamed Dean Winchester is saved, because you were worth saving Dean Winchester. You were worth falling for in the literal sense and in the emotional sense. Dean, life is full of mysteries and sometimes you just need to follow the path in front of you and sometimes when you stray from the path life becomes better than anyone could have ever imagined. I love you Dean Winchester and there is nothing that you can do about that now or ever."

"Cas, I love you, too." Dean pulled Cas into his arms and kissed Cas. Cas slipped Dean's shirt off and pulled Dean into him. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and ran his hand down Cas' back and spine causing Cas to shiver underneath Dean. Cas slipped his hands between Dean and him to unbutton Dean's pants pulling them off when he finally unfastened his pants. Dean fumbled with Cas' pants and finally Cas got impatient and just pulled his own pants off so he can have all of his skin in contact with Dean's skin. Cas entangled his legs around Dean's legs, and Dean moaned as Dean's and Cas' erections rubbed against each other.

"Dean, are you sure you want to do this in Baby? We might have to reupholster her," Cas injected as Dean slipped his hands farther down Cas' back until it reached Cas' entrance and used his finger to circulate around it. Cas whimpered and then Dean pushed his finger in causing Cas to let out a slight whine. "Dean." Cas slipped his one hand out of Dean's hair and down his back and slipped it over his ass and down his leg until his hand was behind Dean's knee, pulling Dean's knee up to Cas' armpit. Dean slipped in his second finger into Cas' entrance, and he started madding a fluid motion with the two digits inside of Cas, eventually slipping in the third finger.

Cas moaned under the presser in his hole. "Dean, please. Dean, you need to. Dean, just, please." Dean understanding what Cas was trying to say, slipped his fingers out of Cas, and he positioned himself and slowly slipped himself into Cas. Cas groaned as Dean slipped his way farther into Cas until he was fully inside of Cas. Dean slid out and back in with a fluid motion. "Dean," Cas moaned, and Dean just kept up the momentum that he had going until he was hard and came in Cas.

Cas sighed with relief as Dean pulled out, and then Dean hit Cas' prostate causing a slight growl release Cas' lips that were pressed against the side of Dean's neck. Dean shivered as the growl vibrated through him, and he slowly crept his lips down Cas' body until they reached Cas' tip. Dean slowly passed his tongue around the tip and skimmed his way up the shaft, until it was completely in his mouth. Dean massaged Cas' with his tongue as Cas hardened in his mouth, and Dean hallowed his cheeks and swallowed causing Cas to moan and dig his fingers into Dean's hair, unknowingly pushing Dean farther onto his shaft. Dean deep throated Cas' surprisingly not gaging as he took in more of Cas.

"Dean, right there, yes," Cas moaned as he came in Dean's mouth, and Dean swallowed as the cum ran down his throat. Dean licked the remaining cum and then kissed his way back to Cas' lips. As soon as Dean reached Cas' lips, Cas slipped his tongue in Dean's mouth tasting his left over cum in Dean's mouth. Cas moaned as the taste seeped into his taste buds, and Dean slipped his tongue into Cas' mouth letting the sound consume his being. Cas pulled away and looked into Dean's emerald eyes, and Dean looked into the deep sapphire of Cas' eyes.

"You want to go fishing now, Cas?" Dean asked as he sat up pulling Cas onto his lap.

"Yes, now we can go fishing." Cas pulled his pants off the floor and pulling them on, and Dean picked up the rest of the clothes off the floor and started pulling on the clothes that he had been wearing. When the two men were finally dressed, they stepped out of the car, and Dean set up the poles, baited them, and cast them into the water. The two men spent the rest of the day fishing, just catch and release as requested by Cas, and Dean not being able to tell the angel no obliged.

When they had enough Dean packed up the supplies and packed them into the Impala, and then he drove himself and Cas back to the bunker where they just climbed into Dean's bed, after stripping down to their boxers, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	15. Meeting up

Chapter 15-Sabriel Chapter 7

The next morning they woke up to Doubleback by ZZ Top, and the two men knew that it was finally the day after Sam's birthday and Sam was officially 30 years old. Gabriel woke first to find that Sam was completely curled around him, and he didn't even try to escape the hunter's hold on him. Next Sam woke to find Gabriel in his arms, and he was staring into his golden eyes. "Morning," Sam stated, and he kissed Gabriel's forehead and then his lips. "Do you want to go out to breakfast?" Sam asked.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and pulled him closer to him as he kissed Sam again and again until Sam opened his mouth, and Gabriel snuck his tongue in, tasting every crevasse of Sam's mouth with one twirl of his tongue causing Sam to moan into the angel's mouth. Gabriel pulled away as Sam tried to kiss him again. Gabriel just pulled back on some tufts of Sam's hair. "Patience, Kiddo. I do want breakfast; I'm actually quite beat and I need some energy if we are going to continue this little bit of fun. Shower?" Sam climbed out of the bed and picked up the angel in his arms, and he carried him to the bathroom and set him in the shower. Gabriel set the dials just right so they had the perfect hot shower. They scrubbed themselves of the dried cum, and they moved on to their hair. Gabriel rinsed his hair of all the shampoo and noticed that Sam was rinsing the rest of the shampoo from his hair. Gabriel turned the hunter just right so he was pinned against the wall, and he lifted himself to kiss the hunter's lips before he gripped the hunter's crotch with his hand. The hunter immediately had to brace himself or he would crumble under the angel's touch.

"Gabe, oh my God." Sam squealed. Gabriel then ran his lips down the hunter's body until his lips were level with the hunter's crotch. Gabriel kissed right above the hunter's erection and slowly kissed his way around it and down the hunter's thigh. Gabriel nipped at the skin and left little marks and worked his way back to the crumbling hunter's erection. "Gabe, please," Sam begged, and Gabriel slipped his lips around just the tip and twirled his tongue just the right way to make the hunter whimper above him. Gabriel slide the erection farther in his mouth and took the full dick, and the hunter was just about to crumble underneath the pleasure. Gabriel let the erection go and looked up to the hunter. "Gabe, please finish. I need you to finish, please," Sam pleaded.

"Well, I'm going to need you to hold yourself together for me," Gabriel explained. Sam just nodded as Gabriel slipped the erection back in his mouth, and he twirled his tongue once, twice, thrice around the hunter's erection before sucking in causing the hunter to cum in his mouth; Gabriel swallowed and released the hunter. Sam had other plans as he pulled the angel to his feet and shoved him against the wall of the shower, pinning him against the wall and then his hands above his head. "Sammy, so aggressive, suddenly."

"Well, you did jump me in the shower, Gabe. Now, I need you inside of me. Now!" Sam commanded. Gabriel just smirked at him.

"We haven't even had breakfast yet, Sammich. I'm hungry, and I totally need more energy," Gabriel whined, teasing the hunter with the statement.

"Well, you should have thought of that before you jumped me, Gabriel," Sam explained as he flicked Gabriel a devilish grin that totally turned Gabriel on. Gabriel pulled Sam out of the shower, and he propped himself on the bathroom counter. Gabriel pulled Sam in front of him and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Ready, Kiddo." Gabriel positioned himself and Sam just at the right angle for this to work. Gabriel slipped one of his fingers in Sam's hole as he tried to find the right angle for the hunter, and as he slowly pulled the finger out he slightly flicked his finger against Sam's prostate causing Sam to moan against Gabriel's neck, and Gabriel slide the second finger in along with the first causing the hunter to moan again. "Wow, Kiddo, you're tight? Relax, Kiddo. Relax." Sam relaxed a little until the angel slipped the third finger in and the moan escaped his lips for the fourth time. Gabriel stretched the hunter out and he slowly stroked the hunter's prostate with each thrust. Sam was creating a nice bruise on Gabriel's neck with each motion. "Ready, for the finally, Kiddo?" Sam nodded against Gabriel's neck, so Gabriel positioned himself and entered the hunter causing the hunter to groan and whimper. Gabriel slide all the way in and then quickly back out. The thrusts became a synchronized movement as Gabriel thrusted back and forth and Sam was groaning every time the angel would hit his prostate. Gabriel quickened his pace as he came closer to cumming in Sam, and he gave one last groan as he came in his hunter. Gabriel pulled out and was panting against his hunter's chest. "Food, now." Gabriel ordered. As Sam stepped away from the counter pulling Gabriel with him.

"Yes, anything you want, Sweetie." Sam teased, smirking at Gabriel.

"Don't call me that; it's weird." Gabriel ordered.

"Then what can I call you other than Gabe because you call me Kiddo, Sammich, Samsquatch, Sammy. I think I'm entitled to a nickname for you."

"Nope, Gabe or Gabriel."

"Well, then I'm just going to come up with one, Gabe, and you're going to have to deal with it, Angel." Sam smirked, and Gabriel pulled out his best imitation of Sam's bitch face. Sam set his angel on the bed and tossed some clothes at Gabriel, and he pulled on some of his own. "So, Angel. Where are we going to have breakfast?"

"Where we always do." Gabriel intertwined his fingers with Sam's and whoosh they were at the dinner that they have had breakfast at for the past 50 Tuesdays.

"Should we see how Dean and Cas are doing?" Sam asked.

"Castiel, bring Dean," Gabriel shouted, and with a whoosh, and Cas and Dean were standing there.


	16. The End

Chapter 16-Destiel Chapter 9

Dean's and Cas' day went about on such similar notes until they finally reached the last day. Dean would make Cas breakfast which would result in Cas seducing Dean. After they would have sex, Dean or Cas would pick an activity for them to do that day, Cas' would usually involve seducing Dean, and Dean's would usually involve some romantic gesture that would eventually seduce Cas, but not always, sometimes Dean would just go with the simple things, activities that he figured Cas would have never experienced before, so Dean could experience the sight of Cas' excitement of the first time doing something. Dean had taken Cas to a waterpark, after calling Gabriel about a good waterpark that he could take Cas to, and Dean also took Cas to a carnival and an amusement park with rollercoasters and rides, and Dean was having a fun time just experiencing this for the first time with Cas. The days would end and Dean would be upset that they would have to leave, but sometimes Cas would cheer him up when they reached Dean's bedroom in the bunker, and sometimes Dean and Cas would just cuddle and fall asleep in each other's arms because they just wanted to cherish the moment that they had just the two of them not knowing when the time loop would end, and Sam and Gabriel would be back in the bunker and Dean and Sam would have to go back out hunting. That day finally came as Dean's and Cas' 50th Tuesday came and went and they woke up to Doubleback by ZZ Top. For the first time since the time loop started Cas woke up before Dean, but it wasn't because he wanted to wake up it was because he heard someone summoning him. Cas heard Gabriel's voice say, "Castiel, bring Dean." So Cas woke Dean, and the two men pulled some clothes on; Cas then teleported them to the dinner that Sam and Gabriel were at after they had already ordered. "Hey, Cassie. You guys finally made it. Sit down and eat, please."


	17. Movies

Chapter 18-Destiel/Sabriel Combination Chapter 2

Gabriel was giving Dean directions to the theater, and Dean followed Gabriel's instructions, but he was extremely cautious for he didn't trust Gabriel. Dean pulled into the parking lot and parked the Impala, and he climbed out of the Impala pulling Cas with him as Gabriel and Sam stepped out behind them. When they walked into the theater, Gabriel paid for the tickets, and they headed into the screening rooms. Gabriel found the perfect spot in the theater for them to watch the movie, and Gabriel set Sam in the dead center and sat in his lap. Dean sat two seats away from Sam and Gabriel just because he didn't want to have to deal with Sam and Gabriel kissing during the movie and Dean wanted to kiss and make out with Cas during the movie.

Cas was just standing in the row just staring at the wall. "Cas, babe, what's the matter? Come sit down." Dean reached up and tried to grab Cas' wrist to pull him into the seat next to him, but Dean was shocked as soon as he touched his fingers to Cas' wrist. "Ow! Jesus Christ, Cas." Gabriel jumped up and was checking out Cas without touching him.

"Cassie? I'm sorry about this baby bro, but I have to." Gabriel put his hands around Cas' face and held them there. Dean could see that Gabriel was getting shocked way worse than he had. "And back at ya, baby bro." Dean could physically see the current flow back through Gabriel and through Cas. Cas was on the ground in seconds. Dean was at Cas' side as soon as he dropped. "I'd be careful, Dean. He still might be activated."

"What was that, and is he going to be okay?" Dean slowly placed his hand on the side of Cas' face, and he didn't get shocked so he pulled Cas up and into his chair, and Dean just cradled Cas in his arms.

"Yeah, Cas will be alright in 5…4…3…2…1." Gabriel counted and when he said one, Cas' beautiful sapphire eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" he asked as his eyes met Dean's and he relaxed into Dean's arms completely.

"They are trying to find me, and I guess they found the perfect angel to find me. There is a reason I usually try to avoid angel's; I just never thought that they would stoop that low as to do that to you, Cas, and I'm sorry for that."

"What did they do and who did it? How would they know that Cas is with you?" Dean asked.

"Well, it is very difficult to explain what they did to Cas, but the who I can definitely give you that answer because there is only one angel up there that is a) powerful enough to do that and b) wants to find me so bad that he would have the balls to do that, Raphael. And to answer that last question, well let's just say he knows my tricks and when two people go off the radar where he can't find them and then they reappear well he knows that it's me. And you and your brother are on Raphael's list of people to keep an eye on since he wants to restart the apocalypse, so we have to hide you and Sam." Gabriel turned around and Sam was missing. "Sammy. Sammy!" Dean was still in his seat but he was looking around the theater for his brother.

"Can't you just use your angel mojo to find him?" Dean pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sam's number, and Sam answered on the second ring.

"Hey, what do you want I'm in the bathroom?"

"Damn it, Sam; you tell people when you leave. Gabriel is freaking out. Which bathroom are you in he's coming to get you."

"The one by the concession stand, why? What's happened?"

"It doesn't matter stay right where you are. Bathroom by the concession stand. Go." Gabriel disappeared and then reappeared with Sam in tow. Dean hung up his phone and slipped it back in his pocket. Gabriel put his hand on Sam's chest and applied angel warding sigils to Sam's ribs. Gabriel walked over to Dean and did the same.

"Sorry, Cassie. Unfortunately, I can't do anything for you, unless you want me to put angel warding sigils on you also, but the down side would be you would be grounded, no angel mojo. So unless you are okay with it; I can't do anything for you." Gabriel sat down in the seat nest to Dean and Cas, and Cas looked him in the eyes.

"Do it. I don't' need my angel mojo. Not until everyone is safe from Raphael; he shouldn't get what he wants when you are higher up than him. Do it, Gabriel, please. I don't want to hurt anyone because Raphael is an ass."

"Are you sure, Cassie?" Gabriel stood up and stepped towards Cas.

"Yes, I am absolutely sure, Gabriel. Do it, because Dean deserves to be safe, and Sam does to, and if that means that I have to deal with not having my grace for a little while, it's okay." Gabriel placed his hand on Cas' chest and branded Cas with the angel warding sigils. Cas crumbled into Dean, and Dean pulled Cas into his arms.

"You're going to be in a little bit of pain for a little while, but you should be fine after a while. Eventually, your grace should adapt to the sigils and you might be able to use it again, but until then you are pretty much human, baby bro. Sorry."

"It is okay, Gabriel. This was my decision, so it is okay if I'm pretty much human. Though, I can still do some things angelic, right."

"I don't know, baby bro, but I wouldn't try to do anything to soon though." Gabriel pulled Sam into one of the theater seats and then sat in his lap, and the movie started. They sat through the entire movie and listen to Gabriel make jokes and comments about the actors and actresses. When the movie was finally over Dean pulled Cas into his arms and stood up.

"Can you walk, babe, or do you want a piggy back ride?" Dean asked with an adorable flirty grin. Cas smiled back and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, and Dean let go of Cas' legs and Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and somehow managed to swing around to Dean's back.

"Piggy back ride," Cas whispered in Dean's ear, and he finished with a kiss behind the ear and a giggle. Dean started walking out of the theater as Sam and Gabriel followed them out of the theater and to the Impala. Dean opened the driver's side door and grabbed Cas' wrists as he spun Cas around and slid him into the front seat, and Dean crawled in after him.

"How are you doing, babe?" Dean asked as he laid on top of Cas. Dean leaned down and kissed him on the lips with a small peck and rested his forehead against Cas'.

"I've been better, but this is going to be worth it in the end, so it doesn't matter let's just get a hotel room next to Sam and Gabriel's. Then you can make me feel better." Cas pulled Dean down for another kiss.

"Well, you are definitely feeling better, babe," Dean commented between kisses. Sam slammed the door to the back seat and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, Gabe and I are still with you guys. Do you want directions to the hotel, or are you guys just going to have sex in front of Gabe and me, because we can do that to if you want?" Sam stated as he pulled Gabriel closer to him.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I'll have those directions to the hotel that you and Gabriel are staying at," Dean said as he pulled himself away from Cas to sit in front of the steering wheel and started the Impala. Cas was still lying down on the front seat, and Dean pulled Cas' legs into his lap to state we'll finish this later. Dean pulled out of the parking lot and rested his right hand on Cas' inner thigh using it as an arm rest. Gabriel directed Dean to the hotel. Dean pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and pulled Cas out of the car and into his arms. Cas slipped his legs out of Dean's grasp and tried to stand, but he ended up falling back into Dean's arms. Dean reached down and wrapped his arm around the back of Cas' knees and lifted him onto his hips and carried Cas like a parent would their three year old.

Dean walked into the hotel with Cas on his hip and his face buried in Dean's neck. Dean walked up to the front desk and asked for a room on the third floor by Sam and Gabriel's room, and by chance the room next to theirs was open, and Dean suspected that Gabriel did a little magic and cleared the room for them because it was the room that had a door between the two rooms. Dean carried Cas to their room and Gabriel stopped him before Dean opened the door. Cas was already asleep, and Gabriel looked extremely concerned, which is why Dean stopped.

"He is most likely going to be extremely tired and drained for the next couple of days, Dean, so don't try to over exert him, please, because if he is I don't know what could happen. The angel sigils on his ribs weren't meant to be put on and angel's vessel let alone while the angel was in the vessel. Dean, I'm going to be honest with you, just don't tell Cassie this. This can kill him. If I wasn't an archangel it would have killed him on the spot. I have no way of telling how this is going to turn out and Cas isn't an ordinary angel either, but what I'm trying to say is, be careful with my baby brother, Dean, because this can and possible will kill him if I don't resolve the thing with Raphael soon. Cas is strong, but I don't know if he is strong enough," Gabriel bluntly stated, and then he started to walk away.

"Gabriel, how bad is it? Like on a level that I can understand and figure out how to help him. Better or worse than the leviathans living inside him and killing him."

"About the same. It's like his grace is slowly being drained out of him because the sigils are trying to ward of the angel. Now, if we would temporarily take out his grace; he might make it, but I could never ask Cas to do that. I'm going to fix this and then take the sigils off as quickly as possible. Now the only thing that I can do to slow the process is put you guys in another time loop so you are just replaying the same day over and over which would also help shield you from the angels, but it would still drain Cas eventually; it would just slow the process which is what I want because I want him to live, but that would be too much for me to ask of from you and Sam, Dean."

"Do it. It's fine with me if it's fine with Sam because Cas can use all the help that he can get if he's going to make it. He needs to make it, Gabriel. We just finally got together, and if I lose him I don't know what I would do with myself. I need him more than I have ever needed Sammy, though I love my little brother, he really doesn't need me anymore. Talk to Sam, and let me know," Dean begged.

"Okay, and if we can't do the time loop we have to strongly consider taking out Cas' grace because it's the only other way."

"Yeah, talk to Sam first." Dean walked into the room that he paid for, for him and Cas and shut the door behind him. Dean gently laid Cas on their bed and pulled the covers over him, and Dean curled up next to him, pulling the angel into his arms. Dean fell asleep with the angel in his arms, and Cas woke just enough to wrap himself tighter into Dean and fall back asleep.


	18. Hiding

Chapter 18-Destiel/Sabriel Combination Chapter 2

Gabriel was giving Dean directions to the theater, and Dean followed Gabriel's instructions, but he was extremely cautious for he didn't trust Gabriel. Dean pulled into the parking lot and parked the Impala, and he climbed out of the Impala pulling Cas with him as Gabriel and Sam stepped out behind them. When they walked into the theater, Gabriel paid for the tickets, and they headed into the screening rooms. Gabriel found the perfect spot in the theater for them to watch the movie, and Gabriel set Sam in the dead center and sat in his lap. Dean sat two seats away from Sam and Gabriel just because he didn't want to have to deal with Sam and Gabriel kissing during the movie and Dean wanted to kiss and make out with Cas during the movie.

Cas was just standing in the row just staring at the wall. "Cas, babe, what's the matter? Come sit down." Dean reached up and tried to grab Cas' wrist to pull him into the seat next to him, but Dean was shocked as soon as he touched his fingers to Cas' wrist. "Ow! Jesus Christ, Cas." Gabriel jumped up and was checking out Cas without touching him.

"Cassie? I'm sorry about this baby bro, but I have to." Gabriel put his hands around Cas' face and held them there. Dean could see that Gabriel was getting shocked way worse than he had. "And back at ya, baby bro." Dean could physically see the current flow back through Gabriel and through Cas. Cas was on the ground in seconds. Dean was at Cas' side as soon as he dropped. "I'd be careful, Dean. He still might be activated."

"What was that, and is he going to be okay?" Dean slowly placed his hand on the side of Cas' face, and he didn't get shocked so he pulled Cas up and into his chair, and Dean just cradled Cas in his arms.

"Yeah, Cas will be alright in 5…4…3…2…1." Gabriel counted and when he said one, Cas' beautiful sapphire eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" he asked as his eyes met Dean's and he relaxed into Dean's arms completely.

"They are trying to find me, and I guess they found the perfect angel to find me. There is a reason I usually try to avoid angel's; I just never thought that they would stoop that low as to do that to you, Cas, and I'm sorry for that."

"What did they do and who did it? How would they know that Cas is with you?" Dean asked.

"Well, it is very difficult to explain what they did to Cas, but the who I can definitely give you that answer because there is only one angel up there that is a) powerful enough to do that and b) wants to find me so bad that he would have the balls to do that, Raphael. And to answer that last question, well let's just say he knows my tricks and when two people go off the radar where he can't find them and then they reappear well he knows that it's me. And you and your brother are on Raphael's list of people to keep an eye on since he wants to restart the apocalypse, so we have to hide you and Sam." Gabriel turned around and Sam was missing. "Sammy. Sammy!" Dean was still in his seat but he was looking around the theater for his brother.

"Can't you just use your angel mojo to find him?" Dean pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sam's number, and Sam answered on the second ring.

"Hey, what do you want I'm in the bathroom?"

"Damn it, Sam; you tell people when you leave. Gabriel is freaking out. Which bathroom are you in he's coming to get you."

"The one by the concession stand, why? What's happened?"

"It doesn't matter stay right where you are. Bathroom by the concession stand. Go." Gabriel disappeared and then reappeared with Sam in tow. Dean hung up his phone and slipped it back in his pocket. Gabriel put his hand on Sam's chest and applied angel warding sigils to Sam's ribs. Gabriel walked over to Dean and did the same.

"Sorry, Cassie. Unfortunately, I can't do anything for you, unless you want me to put angel warding sigils on you also, but the down side would be you would be grounded, no angel mojo. So unless you are okay with it; I can't do anything for you." Gabriel sat down in the seat nest to Dean and Cas, and Cas looked him in the eyes.

"Do it. I don't' need my angel mojo. Not until everyone is safe from Raphael; he shouldn't get what he wants when you are higher up than him. Do it, Gabriel, please. I don't want to hurt anyone because Raphael is an ass."

"Are you sure, Cassie?" Gabriel stood up and stepped towards Cas.

"Yes, I am absolutely sure, Gabriel. Do it, because Dean deserves to be safe, and Sam does to, and if that means that I have to deal with not having my grace for a little while, it's okay." Gabriel placed his hand on Cas' chest and branded Cas with the angel warding sigils. Cas crumbled into Dean, and Dean pulled Cas into his arms.

"You're going to be in a little bit of pain for a little while, but you should be fine after a while. Eventually, your grace should adapt to the sigils and you might be able to use it again, but until then you are pretty much human, baby bro. Sorry."

"It is okay, Gabriel. This was my decision, so it is okay if I'm pretty much human. Though, I can still do some things angelic, right."

"I don't know, baby bro, but I wouldn't try to do anything to soon though." Gabriel pulled Sam into one of the theater seats and then sat in his lap, and the movie started. They sat through the entire movie and listen to Gabriel make jokes and comments about the actors and actresses. When the movie was finally over Dean pulled Cas into his arms and stood up.

"Can you walk, babe, or do you want a piggy back ride?" Dean asked with an adorable flirty grin. Cas smiled back and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, and Dean let go of Cas' legs and Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and somehow managed to swing around to Dean's back.

"Piggy back ride," Cas whispered in Dean's ear, and he finished with a kiss behind the ear and a giggle. Dean started walking out of the theater as Sam and Gabriel followed them out of the theater and to the Impala. Dean opened the driver's side door and grabbed Cas' wrists as he spun Cas around and slid him into the front seat, and Dean crawled in after him.

"How are you doing, babe?" Dean asked as he laid on top of Cas. Dean leaned down and kissed him on the lips with a small peck and rested his forehead against Cas'.

"I've been better, but this is going to be worth it in the end, so it doesn't matter let's just get a hotel room next to Sam and Gabriel's. Then you can make me feel better." Cas pulled Dean down for another kiss.

"Well, you are definitely feeling better, babe," Dean commented between kisses. Sam slammed the door to the back seat and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, Gabe and I are still with you guys. Do you want directions to the hotel, or are you guys just going to have sex in front of Gabe and me, because we can do that to if you want?" Sam stated as he pulled Gabriel closer to him.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I'll have those directions to the hotel that you and Gabriel are staying at," Dean said as he pulled himself away from Cas to sit in front of the steering wheel and started the Impala. Cas was still lying down on the front seat, and Dean pulled Cas' legs into his lap to state we'll finish this later. Dean pulled out of the parking lot and rested his right hand on Cas' inner thigh using it as an arm rest. Gabriel directed Dean to the hotel. Dean pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and pulled Cas out of the car and into his arms. Cas slipped his legs out of Dean's grasp and tried to stand, but he ended up falling back into Dean's arms. Dean reached down and wrapped his arm around the back of Cas' knees and lifted him onto his hips and carried Cas like a parent would their three year old.

Dean walked into the hotel with Cas on his hip and his face buried in Dean's neck. Dean walked up to the front desk and asked for a room on the third floor by Sam and Gabriel's room, and by chance the room next to theirs was open, and Dean suspected that Gabriel did a little magic and cleared the room for them because it was the room that had a door between the two rooms. Dean carried Cas to their room and Gabriel stopped him before Dean opened the door. Cas was already asleep, and Gabriel looked extremely concerned, which is why Dean stopped.

"He is most likely going to be extremely tired and drained for the next couple of days, Dean, so don't try to over exert him, please, because if he is I don't know what could happen. The angel sigils on his ribs weren't meant to be put on and angel's vessel let alone while the angel was in the vessel. Dean, I'm going to be honest with you, just don't tell Cassie this. This can kill him. If I wasn't an archangel it would have killed him on the spot. I have no way of telling how this is going to turn out and Cas isn't an ordinary angel either, but what I'm trying to say is, be careful with my baby brother, Dean, because this can and possible will kill him if I don't resolve the thing with Raphael soon. Cas is strong, but I don't know if he is strong enough," Gabriel bluntly stated, and then he started to walk away.

"Gabriel, how bad is it? Like on a level that I can understand and figure out how to help him. Better or worse than the leviathans living inside him and killing him."

"About the same. It's like his grace is slowly being drained out of him because the sigils are trying to ward of the angel. Now, if we would temporarily take out his grace; he might make it, but I could never ask Cas to do that. I'm going to fix this and then take the sigils off as quickly as possible. Now the only thing that I can do to slow the process is put you guys in another time loop so you are just replaying the same day over and over which would also help shield you from the angels, but it would still drain Cas eventually; it would just slow the process which is what I want because I want him to live, but that would be too much for me to ask of from you and Sam, Dean."

"Do it. It's fine with me if it's fine with Sam because Cas can use all the help that he can get if he's going to make it. He needs to make it, Gabriel. We just finally got together, and if I lose him I don't know what I would do with myself. I need him more than I have ever needed Sammy, though I love my little brother, he really doesn't need me anymore. Talk to Sam, and let me know," Dean begged.

"Okay, and if we can't do the time loop we have to strongly consider taking out Cas' grace because it's the only other way."

"Yeah, talk to Sam first." Dean walked into the room that he paid for, for him and Cas and shut the door behind him. Dean gently laid Cas on their bed and pulled the covers over him, and Dean curled up next to him, pulling the angel into his arms. Dean fell asleep with the angel in his arms, and Cas woke just enough to wrap himself tighter into Dean and fall back asleep.


	19. Runnings Not an Option

Chapter 19-Destiel/Sabriel Combination Chapter 3

Meanwhile in Sam and Gabriel's room, Gabriel is talking to Sam about putting them into another time loop. "Sammy, Cassie needs this if we don't do this I have to consider taking his grace out and putting it in a small bottle to keep around his neck just so he lives. If we put all three of you guys in a time loop you all have each other's support, I know that you three are safe, and you can keep an eye on our brothers to make sure nothing happens to either one of them, and if things get worse I will give you something that you can get in contact with me. Please, Sam this is the only way for me to safely protect Cas from the sigils that I put on him."

"Gabe, I'm completely okay with the time loop; the thing I am not okay with is you going to Raphael because what if he does something to you or starts a civil war between the two of you. First, what would that do to me; second, what happens to those of us that are stuck in the time loop, and third, Gabriel, you need to worry about yourself a little more than something with Raphael, because what if he really just wants to kill you. If he does the three of us are screwed anyway, Gabe," Sam stated with concern withering his voice hoarse.

"Sammy, I will be fine. Raphael doesn't know all of my tricks. Trust me, if he tries anything I will be out of there in a snap. I will be fine as long as I know that the three of you are safe and not dead because of me, especially you, Sammich." Gabriel said as he reached his hand up to caress Sam's cheek. "Please, I just need you to be safe. If anything happens to you because of my stupid brothers other than Cassie, than I won't be able to forgive myself ever. Agree to the time loop, for your safety, Cas' safety, and Dean's safety."

"Fine, do it. Just promise that you will come back no matter what?"

"Yes, I will always come back to you, Sam. Always. Plus I'm not leaving yet. I still need my good luck slash good bye sex."

"Oh, of course that's what you want." Sam leaned down and kissed Gabriel as he wrapped his arms around Gabriel's knees and pulled them up to his waist. Gabriel leaned in and kissed Sam, and Sam laid Gabriel on the bed still attached to Sam's waist. Gabriel managed to pull Sam's shirt off, and Sam pulled Gabriel's shirt off and threw it to the floor with his own shirt. Gabriel slipped his hands between them and unbuckled Sam's jeans and slipped them off; Gabriel was feeling rushed and just pulled his own pants off so his and Sam's erections were both free and rubbing together. Sam pinned Gabriel's arms above his head with one of his hands as the other hand snaked its way between them. Sam wrapped his long, skinny fingers around Gabriel's cock.

Gabriel squirmed under Sam's grip, but Sam kept the presser on Gabriel's cock and slowly applied more presser causing Gabriel to moan as Sam circulated his thumb around Gabriel's tip. Keeping Gabriel's hands pinned above his head, Sam slowly kissed his way down Gabriel's chest, and he made his way down to Gabriel's crotch. Sam kissed around his hand that was wrapped around Gabriel's cock, and he kissed down to Gabriel's mid-thigh and created a small hickey. Sam pulled away slightly to glance up at Gabriel, and Gabriel gave out a slight whimper as Sam stopped what he was doing.

"I am going to make sure you come back." Sam bit down on the hickey that he just created of Gabriel's thigh, and Gabriel made a noise that was a combination of a yelp and a moan. Sam removed his hand causing Gabriel to whine, and Sam slowly wrapped his lips around the tip and pulled the rest in like a spaghetti noodle, which made Gabriel groan. Sam massaged Gabriel's cock with his tongue, and Gabriel tried to move his hips in a nice fluid motion, but Sam stopped him by pushing the palm of his hand into Gabriel's hip. Sam continued the massage as soon as Gabriel stilled himself. Gabriel was hard, and Sam picked up the pace. Gabriel finally came in Sam's mouth as cum trickled down Sam's throat.

Sam released Gabriel completely, and Gabriel sat up and pulled Sam's mouth against his, forcing his tongue into Sam's mouth. Sam allowed Gabriel his pleasure and pushed Gabriel back against the bed. Sam's erection was hard against Gabriel's crotch, and Gabriel had to pull away from Sam. "Sam, are you going to…can you…God, Sam please just…just put me out of my misery. Please!" Gabriel begged. Sam slipped his hand around to Gabriel's back and slid it from his shoulder blades all the way down to the top of his butt crack. Sam snaked one of his long, skinny fingers between Gabriel's butt cheeks until he found Gabriel's entrance, and Sam circled his finger around it and then applied a little presser. Sam pushed his finger in as he nicked Gabriel's prostate, and Sam realized that he didn't apply any lube beforehand. "Gabe?" Sam questioned as he looked into Gabriel's golden eyes.

"Yeah, Sammy?" Gabriel panted.

"I didn't use any lube." The concern dribbled out of Sam's crackly voice as Gabriel looked at Sam and into his hazel eyes.

"I don't care, Sammy. I just need you to cum, and I need you to do it inside of me before I lose it. You need to make a huge impression on an ancient angel like me if you want me to remember you, and so far you've done excellently. Now don't ruin it, my precious giant." Sam pulled his finger out and slid two of his fingers back in causing a slight scream escape the angel, "Excellent." Sam thrust the fingers back and forth a couple of times before he realized that he wasn't going to last much longer, so Sam pulled the fingers out and pushed his tip into Gabriel's entrance, thrusting completely inside of Gabriel. Sam pulled out and back in a couple of times before cum sprung from his erection filling Gabriel as Gabriel screamed as the presser was released from his entrance, and Sam lied down next to him and pulled him into an embrace.

Sam kissed Gabriel's temple and the whispered into Gabriel's ear, "Memorial enough for you to come back to me, sweetie?"

"Always. You don't even have to try, baby," Gabriel whispered back and pulled the sheets over them, and they fell asleep in each other's arms, but when Sam woke the next morning Gabriel was completely gone except for a single note.


	20. Send Me an Angel

Chapter 20-Destiel/Sabriel Combination Chapter 4

Sam woke up the next morning to Send Me An Angel by Scorpions, and he knew Gabriel was gone. Sam tried to not worry, but failed to do that when he found Gabriel's note. It read:

Sammy, I'm sorry I had to do this, it wasn't my intention to fuck you and leave. I wanted an actually relationship with you because I love you, Kiddo, and nothing will change that. I promise. But sometimes life just gets in the way of what you want, and you are what I want Kiddo. You're everything to me which is saying a lot since I can literally have whatever I want in the world, and I chose you. The world works in mysterious ways, but now to the important information.

If you need to reach me I left some ingredients for a summoning spell that I have to come for unless I'm in a ring of holy fire. You can only do this once though, so make sure that it is the utmost last resort like one of you is dying. Last resort, Kiddo. Promise me that. Okay, so if Cassie gets worse you have to call me as soon as possible because I am the only one that can fix him. Worse would be if he is still not moving around and sleeping 24/7 after let's say a month of being in the time loop, that's a guestimation so if Dean feels Cassie isn't okay summon me. Okay, now to the final problem. If you notice any people that have repeatedly shown up in a consecutive pattern throughout the time loop check them. If it's like housekeeping or hotel staff don't be quick to judge, but like guests in the hotel or people on the street that you have noticed a shit load more than you should be seeing them corner them and check them for being an angel or anything else, because Raphael might send you after something to distract you, and get you hurt. In this time loop is something happens to you, you're done, I'm sorry.

If one of you dies the time loop is set to automatically end. Now, if I die I'm sorry, but you all die too. But I have a fail-safe set in if I don't return within a three month period the time loop automatically ends, so I will try and stay alive until then, and if that fail-safe kicks in, summon me immediately. I am either dying, imprisoned, or worse. If the summons doesn't work get to the bunker it's shielded from angels, and they won't be able to find it unless you summon them or bring them with you. Get to the bunker, and wait me out. I wrote down the ingredients and directions for my summoning spell, once you reach the bunker try to summon me again so I will show up there when I can, if I can. I love you, Kiddo, please remember that I will do everything in my power to get back to you, and to fix Cassie. Now this last thing I have to tell you is going to be the hardest of my directions to follow, because if you reach this step I'm most likely never coming back, and I'm sorry for that. If Cassie isn't better or slowly getting worse within three to six months after the time loop ends, you have to break his ribs. Every single one, this will break the sigils on his ribs and he should get better.

I love you, Sam; stay alive, and I'll do my best to do the same.

With love and regret,

Your Archangel, Gabriel.

Sam read the note over and over; Gabriel was gone and he might not come back. Sam curled up in the bed that he had shared with Gabriel the night before, and Sam pulled the pillow that Gabriel had slept on and pulled it to his face. The pillow smelt like Gabriel: sweets and the forest. To Sam that smell was all that mattered to him at that moment; Gabriel wasn't gone until he couldn't smell him on the pillow anymore.

Dean walked into the room with Cas strung across his back, though Cas was laughing so that was a good sign. Dean turned and found his little brother curled up in the sheets and a pillow pressed to his face, and Dean knew that Gabriel did as he assumed he would do, he left to confront Raphael. "Sammy?" Dean inched towards the bed, expecting his little brother to throw the pillow that he had clutched in his arms at him, but Sam just pulled the pillow closer to his face. Dean pulled Cas around to the front of him and he set him on the end of the bed that Sam was curled up in, and Dean laid down next to his brother. "Sammy, he left, didn't he?" Dean asked as Cas curled himself around Dean's back.

Sam just nodded and handed a crumpled piece of paper to Dean, and Dean flattened it out and read what it said. Dean finished the letter and looked to Cas knowing he read the letter over his shoulder, and Dean was hoping that Cas knew what to say. Cas was just as clueless as he was, so Dean looked back at his brother who was completely oblivious to the silent conversation that he and Cas just had. "Sam, I don't have any idea what to say, but Gabriel is strong and you make him stronger, so as long as he is thinking about you I think he stands a chance against Raphael. Gabriel is going to come back because he loves you and you love him. Pray to him and let him know that you love him just keep letting him know that. If he knows I think that that will give him enough will to get back to you."

"How can you be sure about that, Dean? Gabriel doesn't even expect to come back; how do you know he will?"

"Because Gabriel wrote that letter thinking about the absolute worst scenario. He went in thinking that Raphael wants to kill him, but he might just want to talk; now, that's most likely not the case, but it is a possibility, Sam. Just have hope that Gabriel will come back." Dean put his arms around his little brother and pulled him closer to him. Sam fought him at first, but them he relaxed into Dean and started crying. Dean had his arms wrapped around Sam and tried to comfort his little brother, and Cas had his arms wrapped around Dean's waist. The three of them spent all day just wrapped around each other, and they fell asleep with their arms around each other.


	21. Til Death Do Us Part

Chapter 21-Destiel/Sabriel Combination Chapter 5

Sam, Dean, and Cas woke up in Sam's hotel room with the three of them, and Send Me An Angel by Scorpion was playing again. Sam pulled away from Dean and went to the bathroom. Dean woke up with Cas spooning him, and Sam was nowhere in sight. Dean pulled away from Cas trying not to wake him, and called out to Sam in a whisper. "Sammy?" but there was no answer, so he tried it over and over, until he reached to bathroom, and he heard small whimpers escape the bathroom. "Sammy, you in there?" Dean asked as he knocked on the door.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, it's me baby bro. can you let me in?"

"Dean, I think I made a mistake. I have this feeling that something is off, that I did something that I shouldn't have." Dean heard the door unlock, and he stepped in the room. Dean found Sam on the floor with some pill bottles on the floor. Dean stepped into the room and picked up the pill bottles an looked at what his little brother took.

"Sammy, which ones did you take and how much of each did you take?" Dean was crouching down in front of his brother with Sam's face in his hands. "Sammy? What did you take?" Sam looked slightly off and his eyes glazed over. "Sammy!" Dean looked through the pill bottles that were scattered around the bathroom floor while trying to keep Sam from falling to the floor. Dean leaned Sam's face against his shoulder and wrapped his arm around the back of his neck so he could use both hands to sort through the bottles.

Cas was leaning in the door frame with his eyes wide. "Dean, what do you need me to do?" Cas slowly lowered himself to the floor and took Sam out of Dean's arms.

"I need you to get him to throw up; it's the only way to get the drugs out of his system. Do it over the toilet though I don't want to clean up puke. The easiest way would be to push a spoon down his throat, just don't let go so the spoon, and no angel mojo please. We need to get you healthy again, too." Cas tried to pull Sam over to the toilet and took the spoon that Dean handed to him. Dean sifted through the bottles until he found one that was mostly empty. "Sammy, why do you have all of these prescriptions? Did you have surgery recently or what?"

Cas got Sam to puke into the toilet, and Sam collapsed on the floor. "Dean, what do you want me to do with him?"

"Just keep his head propped up," Dean said as he glanced over to Cas and Sam. Dean picked up all of the pill bottles and hid them in one of the drawers in the hotel room and went back to the bathroom and picked Sam up and carried him to the bed and covered him up in the recovery position with his head on the edge of the bed and his one arm tucked behind his head. Dean then walked back to the bathroom to get Cas. Dean carried Cas back to the bed and covered him up, and Dean crawled under the covers between them pulling Cas into his arms.

"How are you feeling today, babe?" Dean asked Cas as he buried his face in Cas' hair and inhaled Cas' scent. Dean relaxed as he took in that smell that calmed him.

"Well, I was doing better until your brother tried to kill himself." Cas buried his face in Dean's shoulder.

"I don't think he tried to kill himself, more so he took to many. Sam's never really been suicidal; he just punishes himself more than he should. Do you want to watch a movie, or order room service maybe?" Dean asked Cas.

"Both, can we do both. I'm really hungry." Dean looked at Cas, and then he reached over to grab the remote, the phone, and the phone card. Dean dialed for the room service and asked about having some food brought up to their room, and when Dean was finished he hung up and turned the TV on and flipped through the channels. Dean would pause at every channel until Cas said he liked something, and Cas had Dean stop on the Pride and Prejudice movie with Kiara Knightly.

Dean gave Cas a look that said really you want to watch this. Cas nodded and turned his attention to the movie. Dean really wasn't watching the movie, but he was more so watching Cas. Cas was enjoying the movie, and he looked like he was almost back to normal, laughing and having fun. Dean could see the twinkle returning to Cas' eyes; the sapphire in Cas' eyes were getting brighter as the day progressed. Dean loved watching the light fill Cas' eyes when he laughs or when he looks at Dean. Cas' eyes are Dean's favorite aspect of Cas, the beautiful sapphire balls of light that twinkle when Cas smiles or laughs.

Cas caught Dean staring at him. "Dean, why are you staring at me? It's a little weird. Is there something on my face?"

"No, everything is fine you are perfect in every way and I don't deserve to have something that is so perfect. What's happening in the movie?" Dean redirected as he turned to the movie.

"Haven't you been watching it Dean?" Cas asked.

"No, unfortunately, I got a little distracted by your laugh, and then your smile and then your eyes, so I lost track of what was happening at about the part where they were invited to the ball."

"Dean? That was like half the movie that you spent just staring at me watching the movie. What did you see that would make you stare at me for an hour and a half?"

"You, just you, Cas. You are beautiful and you don't even realize how you laughing makes me laugh, your smile makes me want to smile, and your eyes. God, your eyes just make me want to stare into them for hours whether you know that I'm staring at them or not. They just sparkle when the light hits them just right, when you smile and laugh. It's addictive and I can't break my addiction." Dean leaned in and captured Cas' lips with his own as Dean moved his hand to cup Cas' jaw with his palm. Dean kissed Cas with passion and not the usual need to kiss him. Cas pulled Dean in as Cas pushed his mouth open and slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth making the kiss into the needy kiss that Cas enjoyed.

Dean rolled on top of Cas, and Cas pulled away from him. "Dean, we should probably switch beds if we are going to do this because we are kind of in the same bed as your brother." Dean pulled Cas from the bed and carried him over to the other bed, pulling back the covers, and Dean slid Cas into the bed and crawled in with him covering them in the process.

"Cas, are you sure that you are up for this? Gabriel said that some activities might be off limits for a little while, while you get better."

"Dean, I am up for this. You are all that I need to feel like I can do anything." Cas pulled Dean down and slipped his tongue in Dean's mouth before Dean could protest again, and Dean moaned as Cas slipped Dean's shirt off. Dean retaliated by pulling all of Cas' shirts off, and leaned down. Both of their bare chests touched and the warmth of Dean's skin against his own spread throughout him. Dean slipped one of his hands under Cas' back and pulled him up slightly making more his skin have contact with Dean's warm skin. Cas crept his hands between them and unbuckled Dean's jeans and snuck them off. Cas snaked his hand back around and applied a little presser to Dean's lower back causing Dean's crotch to push up against Cas' jeans.

Dean pulled off Cas' jeans without even trying to unbuckle them since they were big on him anyway, and Dean slipped his hand back underneath Cas' back and pushed up on Cas' lower back making Cas' erection rub against Dean's erection. Cas rolled so he ended up on top of Dean and slipped one of his fingers around Dean's entrance, and pushed a finger in. "Cas, lube. You didn't use any lube."

"I don't have any, darling, and I can't use angel mojo remember," Cas teased as he pushed the finger in all the way slightly pulling it out and pushing it back in. Cas slipped the second finger in, and Dean moaned as they grazed his prostate. Cas took that as a go and slipped a third finger in stretching Dean so Cas would fit. Cas pulled the fingers out and slipped in his cock with hunger, and Dean's grip in Cas' hair tightened pulling Cas' mouth into Dean's. Cas thrust his hip against Dean's as Dean's tongue slipped into Cas' mouth.

Dean could feel as the cum sprang from Cas and into himself, and Dean moaned into Cas' mouth. Cas gripped Dean's erection in his palm and started massaging Dean's tip with his thumb. Cas pulled out of Dean and his lips moved from Dean's lips down his chest until he reached Dean's crotch. Removing his hand, Cas took in all of Dean, and continued massaging Dean's tip only with his tongue this time. Dean dug his fingers into Cas' scalp and thrust his hips upwards into Cas' mouth. Cas could feel as Dean's erection grew until it just sprung. Dean's cum trickled down Cas' throat, and Cas slipped Dean's cock out of his mouth.

Cas laid down next to Dean and kissed him, sliding his tongue into Dean's mouth so Dean could taste his own cum on Cas' tongue. Cas pulled away from the kiss and rested his head on Dean's chest. Cas fell asleep and Dean followed shortly after.

Sam stayed asleep for the entire day, and he didn't wake until the next morning. Sam was exhausted for he barely slept the night before on top of his little suicide escapade that morning.


	22. Fading

Chapter 22-Destiel/Sabriel Combination Chapter 6

Sam woke up the next morning to Send Me An Angel, with Dean and Cas standing over him. "Dean, what's going on? What time is it?"

"Sam, what were you thinking yesterday, taking all of that medication; it could have killing you, Sammy. You've never been suicidal before, why start now? And it's nine in the morning," Dean questioned Sam.

"I didn't try to kill myself; I just take too many pain killers. I was trying to make the pain go away; I just couldn't deal with the pain anymore. I've been in so much pain for so long, Dean; I just can't take it anymore. Why does everyone leave me, Dean? Mom, Dad, Jess, Madison, Pamela, Bobby, and even you have left me at one point, Dean. I can't take it when people leave me anymore. I don't want to be alone, Dean. I can't be alone, I'm not you," Sam stammered; then he curled into a ball and started crying again.

Dean stepped over to the side of the bed and kneeled in front of Sam's head. "Sammy, how can you say that? I will always come back for you, Sammy, always. You can count on that, Sam, I promise. And the people that leave you don't really want to leave you. Mom never would have left if she had a choice; she was trying to protect you. Dad well Dad was an asshole that thought of himself, so I wouldn't even care if he left. Jess would have stayed with you forever, Sammy. She would have lived with you until she was supposed to die, if I hadn't dragged you away that day to find dad. It's my fault that Jess left you, Sammy and for that I am sorry. Madison. Madison was a werewolf, Sammy. She couldn't stay with you even if she wanted to. She couldn't bear to harm people and not be able to stop it. Pamela well she did her best to stay alive until we dragged her back into our mess. We couldn't predict the future, Sammy. No one could. Bobby. Honestly, Bobby. What can I say about the stubborn ass? He lived for being a hunter and sometimes when you're shot by Dick in the melon you can't help but leave, but he even came back from that, Sammy. Then he turned dark side ghost and well we had to because he made us, Sammy. Bobby would have stayed forever if we let him, if he didn't go dark side. I will always try to come back for you, Sammy. I've died at least 100 plus times, Sammy, and as long as you are here without me I will always come back to protect you, Sammy."

Sam glanced up at his brother with sad puppy dog eyes, and Dean melted into Sam, wrapping his arms around Sam and pulling Sam into his arms. Dean crawled into the bed and just held his little brother in his arms letting him cry. "I let him in, Dean, and he left like everyone else. Why do I keep letting people in, Dean?" Sam buried his face in Dean chest, and Dean just let him cry. Cas sat down on the edge of the next to Dean, and he laid down and rested his head on the pillow just next to Dean's hip. They laid this way for a few hours as Sam calmed down.

Sam sat up and hugged Dean. "I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to scare you. I just didn't want the pain to rule my life anymore. I'm sorry I can't be the little brother that you wanted, instead I'm the damaged little pain in the ass that I am." Dean pulled Sam away from him and stared him in the eyes.

"Sam, don't you dare say that. You are the little brother that I have always had and always kept safe, and I wouldn't want it any other way, baby brother. You stay exactly the way you are, because who else would deal with my shit like you do. Plus you're all the family I have left, Sammy." Sam pulled Dean back in for a hug and then he walked to the bathroom. Dean leaned against the headboard and Cas crawled into his lap and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist.

"Dean, you know that you have me, right? You don't just have Sam." Dean pulled Cas closer to him, and he waited until he heard the shower turn on before he responded.

"Yeah, Cas. I know that you're there for me; I just need to let Sam know that just because I'm with you I'm not leaving him in the dark and somewhere that he can't pull himself back from because if he falls any deeper into this hole that he's falling in we won't be able to pull him back out. He'll be stuck and unreachable." Dean leaned down and kissed the top of Cas' head and just leaned back against the headboard.

Dean and Cas just sat there until Sam was down with his shower, and Sam walked out. "So what do you guys want to do today? Are we just going to lie in bed all day again?"

"What do you want to do today, Sammy?" Dean asked as he stood up and pulled Cas up with him. Cas stood next to Dean, leaning into Dean for support. Sam just glanced at Dean and then at Cas; Sam sat on the edge of the bed and put his face in his hands.

"I honestly don't know. I really don't want to do anything, Dean. Can you or Cas just pick something? Something that could distract me, please." Sam looked up at Dean and Cas, and Dean gave him a look of concern.

"Well, we can play a board game," Dean suggested, and he looked to Cas for help. Cas pulled his hand away from Dean and waved it towards the bed, and a bunch of boxes appeared on the bed next to Sam. Dean looked at the boxes and then at Cas checking him out, and Cas just gave him a look of not right now worry about Sam; Dean just nodded in compliance. Sam picked up one of the boxes and looked up at Cas.

"Aren't you not supposed to use your angel mojo, Cas? Wasn't that one of the rules, don't use your angel mojo?" Sam questioned sternly.

"Yes, but it's okay, sometimes it's worth breaking the rules just a little bit to make a friend feel better. You are worth breaking the rules for, Sam." Cas attempted.

"Thanks, Cas. That means a lot to me, I think." Sam looked through the stack and pulled out monopoly. "What about this one?" Sam held up the board game and handed it to Dean.

"Monopoly? Sure. I've never played many board games so I really don't know how to play but it sounds easy enough." Dean helped Cas onto the floor and set the box on the floor.

"Dean, you know to play the game you have to take it out of the box right?" Sam teased.

"Yeah, sorry I just had this weird feeling that someone was watching us. It was nothing, so let's play ball," Dean stated as he was about to take the cover off the box until Cas beat him to it. Cas shook the box and it was all set up with the right amount of everything perfectly laid out for them. They played monopoly for the rest of the day.

The three of them played a different board game every day all day until they ran out of board games. Cas kept finding new and old board games that they could play until he couldn't find anymore. They ran out around day 25, when Cas hadn't been able to find a board game that they hadn't played before. So they had to find something else to do.

"Card, there are tons of different Card games out there, that could last us for a long time if we needed it to," Dean suggested and looked at Sam to make sure that he was doing alright, and then he looked at Cas to check him since he had been doing worse than Sam lately. Cas looked like his was going to pass out. "Or we can just have a day where we watch movies and sleep, because you aren't looking to good, Cas. Are you okay? And don't say yes just because you think it's what I want to hear."

"No, I'm not doing too great, Dean. I feel like I'm about to explode."

Dean looked at Sam and Sam looked at Dean and they had a look of agreement. "You aren't doing anything for a while, Cas. No angel mojo, promise. You are staying in bed and doing nothing unless I say you can because this isn't good we need you alive, Cas." Cas just nodded, and Dean helped him over to the bed and crawled in with him. Cas was using Dean's lap as a pillow, and Sam sat at the end of the bed.

Dean pulled the remote off the side table and Sam scooted up to the head of the bed and covered up. They watched movies all day just lying in the bed. Cas fell asleep halfway through the day, and Sam and Dean spent the rest of the day watching movies and playing cards. The three of them would spend the next 30 days in a similar routine: watch movies, Cas trying to stay awake for most of the day, and Sam and Dean playing cards.


	23. Convincement and the Return

Chapter 23-Destiel/Sabriel Combination Chapter 7

Once they hit day 55, they had lost all the hope that they had built up that Gabriel might come back. It was possible that he could come back but how much of him would be left, Sam would think, and sometimes he would pray to Gabriel hoping that he would come back. But once they reach day 40, Sam stopped praying to Gabriel and soon Gabriel noticed that his hunter was losing hope that he would return. Gabriel was stuck in heaven, trying to talk things out with Raphael; he was trying to stay alive for Sam, to make sure that he did go back to Sam.

Gabriel had been talking to Raphael about Michael, Lucifer, the apocalypse, and Gabriel's involvement in the apocalypse. Gabriel tried to talk Raphael out of killing him, and tried to turn the conversation around to convince Raphael that he was just trying stay out of Michael's and Lucifer's way that he even tried to convince Sam and Dean to say yes to Michael and Lucifer. Gabriel could see it in Raphael's eyes that Raphael didn't believe him.

Gabriel tried to sound more convincing, but he was just worried about Sam and Cas; it was making him slip in his devious personality. Sam was almost all that he could think about, the other thing was Cas; Gabriel was slipping with Raphael and he could see that Raphael could see he was slipping. Gabriel tried to push Sam to the back of his mind, but he could never push Sam fully out of his head, and it was making this extremely difficult for Gabriel to get through.

Gabriel knew that Sam was a fragile man, he needed to be taken care of and not left alone when you know that he is going to think that you aren't going to come back for him. Gabriel knew that that was a bad idea, but he had to make sure that Raphael wasn't going to come after them, he had to make sure that when this meeting was over Raphael wasn't in charge of heaven because he didn't have the right material to run heaven, but Gabriel knew that he was the only other option and he wasn't fit to run heaven either, but sometimes you had to suck it up.

Gabriel also knew that if he did take on the responsibility of heaven that his relationship with Sam will either have to be ended or Gabriel wouldn't be able to see Sam as often as he would like to which is always. Gabriel couldn't' even get through this conversation with Raphael without thinking of Sam Winchester. How could Gabriel go on for months without the hunter with him or years or even forever without the hunter in his arms asleep?

God, Gabriel get yourself together, Gabriel yelled at himself. Gabriel was losing this argument if he didn't pull Sam from his mind completely, but Gabriel knew that that was impossible. Gabriel wasn't able to function unless the hunter was in his life. "You know what, Raphael? This conversation is pointless," Gabriel stated cutting of Raphael from whatever it was that he was saying because Gabriel stopped listening a while ago.

"We both know that I don't want to run heaven and you do; we also know that I don't want to pull Mikey and Luci out of the cage to restart the apocalypse and you do want that, why no one really knows except you, but we can't do that Raphael because I won't allow it to happen. The Winchester's are off limits to every angel in the world except the ones that they want in their lives. So I will let you run heaven if you drop the apocalypse bit of your plan, and if you don't want to do that then I get the takeover heaven and I still get what I want, because unlike last time around I am not just sitting around and letting Luci take a joyride in Sam Winchester, and I'm not letting Mikey do the same with Dean Winchester. The Winchester's are under my protection now if you don't like that you can challenge me Raphael, but we both know that I am more powerful than you are. I did fake my death twice; I even fooled Luci that he killed me not that he gave a rats ass whether I was dead or not, he didn't even stay to morn me, but can you imagine what Luci might do to you if you let him out of the cage, Raphael?"

"Gabriel, I know what you are doing and it is not going to work. I can promise you that what you are doing is not going to work on me. I know your tricks Gabriel, and you are not going to break me. I also know what you have been doing with the younger Winchester, and quite frankly, Gabriel, I don't think Lucifer will appreciate what you have been doing to his vessel because if you think back far enough you may remember that Lucifer doesn't like to share his toys, with anyone, especially his little brother that he thinks that he killed trying to protect his vessel the last time around. The question is, what will Lucifer do to you, little brother?"

"I don't care what Lucifer does to me, Raphael, because if you hadn't been listening I already let Lucifer kill me once. Do you honestly think that I won't let him do it again to protect Sam Winchester from him? The question is, are you okay with letting Lucifer kill you because he will kill you if you let him out of the cage because you let him out of the cage so Michael can destroy him? Lucifer doesn't take too kindly to people indirectly trying to kill him. Lucifer will kill Michael and then come after you. He won't come after me. He'll come after you, Raphael. So are we going to let the apocalypse go or am I going to have to kill you, Raphael?"

"Fine, I will let the apocalypse go, but just remember the Winchester's live a difficult life, can you protect them from everything?"

"Yes, and I will, Raphael. You can count on that. Good-bye, little brother, and remember if you try to unlock that cage I will come after you." With those last words, Gabriel disappeared and appeared in the hotel room with Sam. He was fast asleep in the bed, and Dean and Cas were in the other bed. Gabriel walked over to the bed with Dean and Cas, and he shook Cas awake. Cas' eyes fluttered open and at the sight of Gabriel widened. "Shhh. Don't say a word, Cassie. I'm going to take the sigils off. Bite down on the blanket, I don't want to wake anyone."

Cas did as he was told and Gabriel placed his hand on Cas' chest, and he removed the sigils on Cas' ribs. Gabriel could see the pain in Castiel's eyes, and he pushed through until he knew that the sigils were gone. Gabriel pulled his hand away from Cas and looked him in the eyes. "Thank you, Gabriel. Go over by Sam, he needs you." Cas pushed Gabriel toward the other bed.

"Thank you, Cassie." Gabriel walked over to the bed that Sam was lying in, and Gabriel crawled under the covers and he wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him flush against his body. Gabriel could feel Sam stir in his arms. Sam twisted in Gabriel's arms like he was trying to escape Gabriel's grasp. Sam twisted and ended up facing Gabriel, and Sam's eyes fluttered open as Gabriel brushed some of Sam's hair out of his face.

"Gabriel?" Sam grunted, and he moved his hand and rested it on Gabriel's cheek. "You're really here, Gabe."

"Yeah, Sammy. I'm here; I said that I would come back. I love you, Sammy, and I won't leave you again, unless I have to, and I hope that that never happens. You are stuck with, Sam Winchester." Gabriel pulled Sam in and kissed him with enough force that when he pulled away Sam's lips were swollen. Sam pulled Gabriel back towards him, and Sam kissed Gabriel back. Gabriel entwined his fingers through Sam's hair, and Sam moved his hand around Gabriel's waist and pulled Gabriel towards him. "Miss me, Sammy."

"Always, baby. I couldn't stand you not being here." Sam pulled Gabriel back in and kissed him. Sam's hand slipped under the hem of Gabriel's shirt, and he pulled off Gabriel's shirt.

"Well, you are going to get right to the point," Gabriel whispered into Sam's lips, and he kissed Sam again. Sam pulled away, and he looked Gabriel in the eyes.

"Yeah, I really didn't do well without you, Gabriel. Dean had to make sure that I didn't hurt myself as he put it. Gabriel, I've lost a lot of people, and I can't lose anyone else." Gabriel pulled Sam's lips towards his and slipped his tongue into Sam's mouth. Sam trailed his fingers down Gabriel's spine until he reached the waist band of Gabriel's jeans, and his hands came to stop on Gabriel's hips. Sam slipped one of his hands between them and unbuckled Gabriel's jeans and slipped them down and off.

Gabriel pulled off Sam's shirt off, and Sam pulled him back for a kiss barely letting Gabriel away from him and break contact. Sam pulled Gabriel towards him and then rolled Gabriel underneath him. Gabriel slid Sam's pajamas pants off and threw them to the side. Gabriel's erection rubbed him against Sam's. "Sam, I missed you. I need you to. Please, Sammy." Sam kissed his way down Gabriel's chest until he reached Gabriel's crotch. Sam kissed his way to Gabriel's tip and sucked it in. Sam then started to massage Gabriel's dick with his tongue, and he could feel the swell of Gabriel's cock in his mouth.

Gabriel moaned as he could feel Sam's tongue against his cock, and Gabriel dug his fingers into Sam's hair. Cum sprang from Gabriel's cock and down Sam's throat. Sam released Gabriel and worked his way back up to Gabriel's lips, and Gabriel pulled Sam's lips against his and shoved his tongue in Sam's mouth eager to have Sam's lips against his own. "Sammy, I need you, please. Sammy." Gabriel made a bottle of lube appear out of nowhere, and he handed it to Sam. Sam took the hint and grabbed the bottle of lube out of Gabriel's hand and squirted some on his fingers, and Sam found Gabriel's entrance and pushed his way in. Gabriel moaned as Sam nicked Gabriel's prostate, and Sam slipped in a second finger and Sam started thrusting back and forth.

Gabriel had his arms wrapped around Sam's waist grinding his hips into Sam's. "Come on, Sammy. Do it already. I need you, Sam. Please." Sam slipped his fingers out of Gabriel, and he lubed up his dick and pushed it into Gabriel causing Gabriel to moan out. Sam shoved his lips against Gabriel's forcing Gabriel to be silenced. Sam was thrusting into Gabriel, and Gabriel had his tongue shoved down Sam's throat. Gabriel's arms moved up to Sam's neck and his hands and fingers weaved through Sam's hair; Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sam's waist giving Sam better leverage. Sam used his new leverage to thrust himself farther into Gabriel, and Gabriel groaned into Sam's mouth.

Gabriel was close to cumming again, and Sam groaned as he came in Gabriel causing Gabriel to cum all over Sam's and his chest. Gabriel was panting as Sam pulled out of Gabriel and rolled so they were lying on their sides in each other's arms. Gabriel had his forehead pressed tightly against Sam's chest and Sam's chin rested on the top of Gabriel's head as Sam fell asleep. Sam had a peaceful night sleep for the first time since Gabriel had left them, and Gabriel stayed up all night and just watched Sam sleep expecting him to be taken away from him at any moment. Eventually, Gabriel drifted off to sleep without meaning to do so; spending so much of his time in multiple places at once had tired Gabriel out, and he needed the sleep that came to him.


	24. To the Bunker Again

Chapter 24-Destiel/Sabriel Combination Chapter 8

The next morning they woke up to _Let Me Put My Love into You by AC/DC,_ and Dean woke up wondering why the song was different, because Gabriel doesn't change the song unless something happens. Then Dean rolled in the bed and found Cas' sapphire blue eyes staring at him. "Cas, you're awake? How are you feeling?"

"Great. Gabriel came back last night and took the sigils off my ribs, so I feel great. My grace is running at full capacity, and I feel great."

"Wait. Gabriel came back. Does Sam know?" Dean asked as he bolted up right and spun to look at Sam's bed. He found that Sam was still asleep with an asleep Gabriel in his arms. "Never mind. It looks like Gabriel woke Sam up the minute he fixed you."

"Yes, and they had a very noisy reunion," Cas informed Dean, and Dean turned to look at Cas and saw that he was serious.

"Really, they couldn't keep it in their pants until you were asleep?" Dean questioned.

"Well, Sam did initiate the intercourse and probably did not realize that Gabriel had woken me up to take the sigils off my ribs. Gabriel just kind of caved into the need he was having for Sam. Gabriel barely came to a consensus with Raphael, and he almost had to give Sam up to protect the three of us, so I suppose that Gabriel really needed to show Sam that he wasn't going to go anywhere unless absolutely had to. I suppose I would do the same thing if I were Gabriel; he had to either give Sam up to prevent Raphael from opening the cage and releasing Lucifer and Michael to prevent the apocalypse from happening again or convince Raphael that it was too dangerous for Raphael to open the cage; he pretty much threatened Raphael into taking the head position but leaving the apocalypse out of the cards or if he did Lucifer would kill him for doing some things that happened before. It was quite convincing on Gabriel's part especially since Lucifer thinks Gabriel is dead."

"Gabriel convinced Raphael to not kill us pretty much." Dean stated with a very surprised tone in his voice.

"I didn't convince him to not kill you pretty much; I did convince him, Dean-o. So be careful of what you are actuating. I love Sam, Dean, and I'm not going to let my stupid, dumbass, little brother kill him. Sam is everything that I want ever. Nothing more and nothing less. Don't doubt me, Dean-o." Gabriel stated. Dean looked over towards Gabriel and looked him in the eye because somewhere between Dean looking over there the last time and this time Gabriel rolled and had his back against Sam's chest and he was staring at Dean.

"Sorry. I'm just not used to people actually caring whether Sammy and I die or not. No one's really been there for us in a few years except for Bobby and he died last year, so Sammy and I have been on our own. What I'm trying to say is thanks," Dean forced out. Gabriel turned back around and was facing Sam again.

"Don't mention it," Gabriel muttered. Gabriel repositioned himself and Sam curled around him like Gabriel was going to leave, and Gabriel just let him like he never wanted to leave ever. Dean turned back to Cas and pulled him into his arms. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, and then he pulled himself onto Dean's lap and straddled Dean's hips. Cas leaned down and kissed Dean's lips softly at first until Dean pulled him in more hungrily. Cas pushed Dean onto the bed after he pulled Dean's shirt off. Dean, in retaliation, pulled Cas' shirt off and threw it next to his own shirt.

Dean pulled Cas back down onto him so he could kiss him again. "Cas, you are amazing and beautiful; do you know that?" Dean stated as he slid Cas' pajama pants off. Dean fluttered his fingers down Cas' back and around Cas' butt and hip, gripping Cas' cock in his hand. Cas squeaked as Dean grabbed hold and started circulating his thumb around his tip. Cas placed his hands on either side of Dean's head to brace himself. "It's been a while hasn't it, baby," Dean whispered into Cas' ear, slipping his tongue into Cas' ear for a second then kissing the base of Cas' neck. Cas was trying to make sure his arms didn't buckle and crush Dean.

Dean could see the struggle in Cas' eyes, so he wrapped his free arm around Cas' waist and rolled them. Cas wasn't in control of himself, and he pulled Dean's lips down and crashed into his. Cas just needed Dean to finish what he was doing and get to the good stuff. Dean could sense Cas' eagerness, and he slowly kissed his way down Cas' chest to Cas' amazing hipbone. Dean sucked on it slightly and moved his way to the cock he was holding in his hand and he pulled it into his mouth. Dean worked his tongue against the erection until it burst in his mouth and cum ran down his throat. Dean kissed his way back up to Cas' mouth, kissing it as Cas' slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth tasting every surface of Dean's mouth before pulling away.

"I need you to fuck me, darling, and I need it now," Cas ordered as he yanked Dean's pajama pants off and throwing them aside. Cas grabbed a bottle of lube that was sitting on the night stand and pushed it into Dean's hand. Dean looked from the bottle to Cas' eyes, and Dean could see that Cas was dead serious. Dean popped the cap and squirted some lube on his hand and fingers. Dean flipped Cas over and separated Cas' cheeks to find his entrance, and as soon as he found it he pushed one of his fingers into Cas catching Cas' prostate in the process causing Cas to moan into the pillow beneath him.

Dean slipped the second finger in, stretching Cas as he went. Dean thrusted his fingers into Cas. Barely pushing his third finger in, Cas muttered, "Dean, fuck me, please." Dean pulled his fingers out and took his lubed up hand, and he wiped the lube on his hand onto his erection. Dean then pushed himself into Cas, and Cas' fingers curled into the sheets. Dean pulled out slightly and pushed his way back in as Cas lifted his hips up into Dean, and Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' waist pulling Cas up farther into him. Cas squealed as Dean pulled at him, and Dean slid his hand down and gripped Cas' growing erection. Dean thumbed Cas' tip as he thrusted his hips back and forth.

Dean shifted as Cas tucked his knees to his chest trapping Dean's hand around Cas' erection, and Dean buried his face into Cas' neck, kissing it as he did. Cas arched his back away from Dean, causing Dean to wrap his free arm around Cas' chest pulling Cas towards him. Cas braced his hands in pillow arching his back into Dean's chest, and Dean's arm wrapped around Cas' shoulder in an embrace. Dean leaned into Cas' back, and Cas thrusted his hips backwards onto Dean's erection. Dean synchronized his movements with Cas', and Dean finally came inside of Cas. Dean slipped his now limp dick out of Cas, and Dean rolled to the side pulling Cas around with him.

Dean wrapped both arms around Cas and pulled him closer towards him. Cas took Dean's arms and wrapped his own around them, and Dean buried his face into Cas' neck and shoulder. Dean's lips were lightly kissing Cas' shoulder, and Cas leaned his head back and the back of his head rested on the top of Dean's head. The position wasn't the most comfortable, but Dean took the gesture as you better not go anywhere, which is exactly what Cas had intended the gesture to mean. The pair had mastered the art of talking without actually talking, which came in handy for them sometimes when they were in a tight spot.

They once had to escape a vampire nest without talking to each other since Dean's jaw was broken and Cas couldn't reach him without going through 10 vamps, and Cas was low on angel mojo at the time since he was temporarily human at the time. Dean had his jaw fixed by Gabriel who only did favors for Sam who was at the time away, but Gabriel had promised Sam to take care of Dean and Cas while he was away. Sam never did tell Dean where he went, but Dean never really wanted to know because he was afraid of what Sam might have been doing with his time. This was a resent time in Dean's and Sam's lives where the two were not talking to each other, and Sam wasn't talking to anyone or at least not Dean, Cas, or Gabriel.

When Sam did come back, he was so bruise and battered that even Dean couldn't patch him up without have to rob a hospital, so against Sam's wishes Dean called Gabriel to heal Sam. Of course, Gabriel freaked asking Sam all these questions that Sam didn't want to answer, though Dean thinks that Gabriel eventually forced Sam to spill, because a couple of days later Gabriel had a very determined look on his face as he stormed out of the bunker with Sam trailing behind him crying, "Gabriel, no. don't do anything, please…"

Dean was going to ask Sam about it, but when Sam walked back into the bunker Sam was almost practically in tears. Sam held them off until he reached his room because when Dean followed him, Dean heard crying on the other side of Sam's door. Dean was then going to ask Gabriel about what the hell Gabriel did to his little brother, but when Gabriel returned he wasn't in good shape, and Sam burst into the room shouting, "I told you, Gabriel. I told you!" afterwards storming off to his room and locking himself in. Gabriel healed himself and disappeared.

Dean never knew where he went until the next morning, when Gabriel emerged from Sam's room with Sam trailing behind him, and Dean completely forgot about the misunderstanding between the two and never asked. Though, Dean not really knowing, he was soon going to find out what had happened to his little brother in the time that he was gone.

When all four of them were all up and dressed again, they headed out to the Impala and climbed in; Dean and Cas were in the front seat with Sam and Gabriel in the back seat. Dean drove them towards the bunker, and he drove all day with barely any stops because they really didn't need one. They arrived at the bunker around three in the afternoon, and Dean and Cas crawled out of the Impala and headed into the bunker.

Sam and Gabriel were about to follow, when someone rushed up behind Sam and grabbed him, throwing him into and van, and Gabriel soon was soon thrown in also. Gabriel quickly threw out an alert to Cas, who received it, and spun on his heels and ran out of the bunker followed by Dean who was trying to ask Cas what was the matter, but soon shut up when he realized that his brother was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Sam and Gabriel?"


	25. The Rescue

**Author's Note:** Alright so this is the last chapter or at least it's supposed to be. I did leave the ending open, it's supposed to be done but if there are enough reviews asking for a sequel, then I will write a sequel and post it on this page first and then post it by it's self. Let me know, and I'll see what I can do.

Chapter 25-Destiel/Sabriel Combination Chapter 9

Dean ran to the Impala and climbed into the driver's seat starting the Impala. Cas dashed into the passenger's seat as Dean peeled away from the bunker. Dean sped off, and Cas informed him of which direction to go, and Cas was following Gabriel's thoughts. Cas wasn't really sure if Gabriel was guiding them in the right direction, but if these directions were going to lead them to Sam and Gabriel, then Cas was going to follow them to the end of the world.

"Cas, are you sure about this?" Dean questioned as he sped around another corner.

"No, but I'm following Gabriel's directions so we will follow them until they lead us nowhere; then we will find another way to find them. You will always find Sam, Dean, because you always have, no matter who takes him you always find him. You found him when Azazal took him and you had nothing to find him with. You will find Sam, Dean."

Dean just nodded and kept following Cas' directions, and Cas kept giving Dean the directions. Then they reached the end of the directions, and Cas looked around and the only thing in sight was an abandoned warehouse. Dean parked the Impala, and they both stepped out of the Impala and walked around and sat on the hood of the Impala. Dean pulled out a couple of binoculars to survey the warehouse. Cas was surveying the warehouse using his celestial powers to try and see if he could find Gabriel and Sam, but as he tried to locate them Cas was blocked from their location.

"Dean, the people who took Sam and Gabriel must know some form of angel warding, because I can tell that Gabriel is here but I can't locate him. I'm sorry, but I have no idea if Sam is in there're or not. The only reason I can find Gabriel is because he's an archangel." Dean could see the disappointment written all over Cas' face, and he reached over and wrapped his arm around Cas' shoulders and pulled him close.

"It's alright, babe. You don't have to be all knowing all the time. Besides, someone is almost always kidnapping Sammy, and I always find him and get him back, so it's no big deal if we can't tell if he is in there because we will find him whether or not he is in this warehouse or another one across the country." Dean's attempt at trying to cheer Cas up sort of worked and sort of didn't work, and Dean could see that Cas was still upset about not being able to locate Sam for him. "Babe, don't worry about it; we will find both of them and we will kill the bad guys. Okay?" Cas just nodded because he didn't feel like talking to Dean right now, since he felt so useless.

Dean just let him go and tried to find a way into the warehouse without letting any of the people inside and outside know that they were there. He found a blind spot in the guards' positioning and routes around the facility. One of the guards are faster than the others, so if they time it just right they can hurry across the lot and into a side door that isn't very visible from the road but was definitely there, and Dean could tell that it wasn't being monitored very well by just the way that the guards walked around the door.

"Alright, Cas. I have found our way in and it is at that door on the corner of the building. One of the guards are faster than the other three by at least two minutes. So that gives us a two minute window to get from here to that spot before the next guard walks around the corner. So if you could teleport us down there and we get far enough into that little cubby that the door is in then we shouldn't be noticed. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, but why couldn't I just pop us into the building. Wouldn't that be easier?" Cas asked as he tilted his head to the side like he was confused by Dean's statement.

"I thought you said that the building had angel warding on it?" Dean questioned in a confused tone that suggested that he didn't understand what Cas had said earlier.

"I did, but it is only in the one section of the building, and I can tell that the building is about a quarter mile by a quarter mile, and it is roughly a three story building. The third floor has angel warding in the southeast quarter of the building. That is the section of the building that I cannot go in unless we destroy the sigils in that area," Cas explained as Dean stared at him dumbfounded.

"Okay? But my question is if Gabriel is in that quarter section how did they get him in there and put up the sigils so fast? Wouldn't that take some form of time to do?"

"No. if they only had three sigils up to begin with then they could have snuck Gabriel in and then applied the final sigil to complete the circle. I will tell you this because it will be your next question. We have to destroy all four sigils that are up before I can enter or you get Gabriel out, because there is no way that he is coming out of that with the sigils up."

"Okay sigils destroyed then attack. You want to teleport us in then after I gather some supplies." Dean walked over to the trunk and popped the trunk and opened the hidden door. He tossed the binoculars in and he pulled a couple of angel blades, Ruby's knife, a couple of machetes, and his pistol loaded with both iron bullets and silver bullets. Cas reached over and took Dean's hand and teleported them into the warehouse. Cas teleported them to where the first sigil was painted onto the wall, and Dean pulled out his spray paint bottle and sprayed over the sigil. Cas then teleported them to the next one and repeated the .process until all four of the sigils were gone.

Cas could then locate Sam and Gabriel, and he teleported them there. Dean opened his eyes and they automatically found Sam unconscious, chained to a chair next to Gabriel who was standing in a circle of holy fire. "Hiya, Cas, Dean-o. What the hell took you two so long? I've been standing here for hours just watching Sam sit there unconscious, and it has been boring and scary since I can't tell if he is alright or not and I don't like it one bit. So let me out. Now, please."

Cas exhausted the flames and Gabriel immediately rushed over to Sam, and he was trying to wake him and get him to respond. Sam just sat there with his head drooping and resting in Gabriel's arms. Dean rushed over and started cutting Sam free, and when he was free Sam's body slumped into Gabriel's arms. Gabriel scooped Sam up and Dean and Cas took hands and them Cas grabbed Gabriel's shoulder and the three of them disappeared. They reappeared right next to the Impala. Dean and Cas climbed into the front seat as Gabriel slid into the back seat with Sam in his arms.

Dean drove them back to the bunker and when they got there Dean pulled around to the garage and closed the door behind them to make sure that no one followed them in. Dean escorted Gabriel to Sam's bedroom so he could set him down. Gabriel didn't set Sam down though; he just climbed into the bed and rested Sam across his lap, and he tried to curl himself around Sam's giant body. Dean just watched from the doorway and watched as Gabriel fell asleep around Sam's unconscious body.

Dean then walked to his room and found Cas lying on his bed in a pair of Dean's sweatpants and his shirts. "Babe, what are you doing? You don't sleep."

"So? I just want to lie down next to my boyfriend and relax. Since I don't sleep, I can just relax and try to sleep if I want to. Now, please, come lie down next to me, darling." Dean walked over slipping his shoes off and then his pants and shirt as he tossed them into his laundry basket. Dean then laid down on the bed next to Cas, resting his hands around Cas' waist.

They slowly fell asleep, and then the next morning around three in the morning Dean and Cas were startled awake by Sam's screams. Dean jumped off his bed, pulling his pistol with him, and he quickly pulled on a pair of sweatpants as he ran out of the room. Dean ran down the hall and into Sam's room pistol drawn, to find Sam lying on his bed, back arched screaming like he was in pain. Dean looked around the room to find Gabriel, and spotted him sitting at Sam's head with his hands resting on either side of Sam's head on his temples.

"Gabriel, what's going on? What's wrong with Sam?"

"I don't know, he is still unconscious, and I don't know what will happen if I wake him. it could either make him better or make it worse, because he is slowly coming to right now, and if this is how he sounds only half conscious, imagine what could happen if I make him fully conscious."

"Can't you just make him unconscious again, and then try and find the problem?"

"No, because Sam's body is ready to wake up, if I force him under now, he could go into a coma and never wake up. Plus this problem has only started to arise as he is starting to regain consciousness. This wasn't active while he was unconscious. I checked every hour on the hour. This is because he is waking up, and it won't be there while his is unconscious."

"Then wouldn't the best option be to wake him up completely?"

"No, because like I said before. If I wake him up I don't know what would happen, and Sam needs to slowly wake up as he is ready. Just keeping him like this is the best option," Gabriel explained as Cas walked into the room.

"Or if he wakes up that could be exactly what whoever did this wanted, to cripple Sam in some way, and if you wake him up with forcing him awake it could activate the crippling device. Just a suggestion."

Gabriel looked up at Cas, and then back down at Sam. "Cas, you are brilliant." Gabriel looked back down at Sam and stared in concentration at Sam as he held his fingers to Sam's temples. Slowly Gabriel's eyes started to glow blue, and Cas pulled Dean from the room shutting the door behind him. Dean started pushing back, but Cas held him tight.

"Cas, what are you doing? That's Sam in there, what's going on?"

"Dean, if you are in that room, you could be vaporized. Gabriel is using a lot of energy to do whatever he is doing in there. I hope it will help Sam, but you won't find out if you stay in that room." Dean relaxed a little as the blue light died down under the door, and Cas waited until the color was completely gone from under the door before opening the door slowly stepping into the room.

Dean followed Cas into the room to find Sam completely conscious trying to sit up in his bed, Gabriel was now unconscious lying on the bed next to Sam. Sam looked around the room and saw Gabriel and he turned and pulled Gabriel into his arms. Cas rushed over to the bed and rested his hand on Gabriel's forehead, and he looked up at Sam.

"He's going to be fine. He just used too much of his power and has exhausted himself. Let him sleep, and he will recover." Sam laid Gabriel down on the bed, and he was about to lay down next to him when Dean piped up.

"No, not so fast, Sammy. You are going to tell me what happened back there, and who those people were, and why they kidnapped you and Gabriel?"

"It's a long story, Dean. It happened around that time that we weren't talking to each other a couple of years ago," Sam paused.

"Okay, go on," Dean said after Sam didn't continue like he wanted him to.

"Fine, I will tell you the story. It was a couple of months before I came back, and I was hunting this vamp nest. I had just finished clearing the nest when this man walks in. I should probably clarify that the nest was an all-women's nest. No men vamps. So this man walks in and sees that all the women are dead, heads chopped off, and he falls to his knees and screams. All of a sudden a group of four men come running into the house, and they see the same thing as the other man, and they also all fell to their knees and start to scream. I was about to sneak my way out of the house without being notice, when the first man that walked in sees me, and he yells, 'You! You must be the man responsible for murdering our lovers. You are going to pay a hundred folds for what you have done to our women.' All the men then jump up and start beating me, and one of them got me over the head before I could even try to defend myself. The next thing I remember is that I am tied to a chair that is bolted to the ground in the basement of the house that the nest lived in, and one of the men is standing in front of me with a shotgun pointed at my crotch. I also felt a pistol pushed against my spine right above my waist. These men were humans that were living with the vampire women as there sex toys, they were probably also their blood bags if they wanted them to be, and they were probably also the type of person that got off on it. There were 11 women in the nest that I destroyed, Dean, and there were five men. One to the leader, and one for every two vamps roughly. I couldn't escape, because they had me stripped down literally. I was naked tied to that chair, Dean. Then the one standing behind me hit me over the head, again, and this time when I woke up I was strapped down to a table, and one of the guys was staring at me. This one was different though, he wasn't one of the five men that were originally there, and then it hit me. I had it all wrong. There were six men, five were human and one was a vampire. The vampire walked up to the table and he climbed on, and he straddled my waist. I was thinking that he was just going to kill me, you know the vampire way. I was wrong, Dean; I was so wrong." Sam stopped as Dean watched Sam almost brake down, and Dean hadn't seen him like this in a long time.

"Sam, take your time its fine. You're safe now."

"No, Dean. I am never safe. Not as long as they are out there, because now. Now they are all vampires, Dean, and they know angel warding."

"Sammy, we will find them. If I have to stop hunting everything else, just to find them I will. No one is getting to my little brother, not because he did his job and killed a vamp nest."

"Dean, you haven't even heard the rest of my story."

"I know, and I don't care, Sammy. I want you to be as safe as you can be in this god awful world that we live in and if you don't feel safe, then I am going to track down whatever it is that is unsettling my little brother."

"Dean, just listen to the rest of the story please."

"Alright, I'm shutting up. Continue."

"So this man is straddling my waist, and he leans forward and rests his hands on either side of my head. He leans on even closer to my neck, and his lips are brushing against my skin, and he starts sucking on my neck, not in the vampire sense either, as in giving someone a hickey. I couldn't do anything, Dean, and I didn't understand why they didn't just kill me. Until his teeth came out, and he bit down on my neck, right over the hickey. He drank until I passed out, and when I woke up, he was standing on the side of the table with his hand resting on my thigh. He said, 'You are a stunning man, Samuel. You would make a lovely addition to my collection. My women meant nothing to me, they were merely created so I wouldn't be lonely, but then they found themselves more into my collection that they found me insignificant to them. I am actually glad that you have disposed of them for me, Samuel. My men now grieve the loss of their friends, but now they are mine alone, loyal to me alone, and you are going to join them and join me forever.' As he talked his fingers went around in circles on my leg, slowly circling their way up to my groin, gripping my cock as he said the word forever. Dean, I figured out what I had missed, the men weren't having sex with the women; they were having sex with the leader, who was a man. The women were just decoys, in his game. He used the women to draw in the men and then he would corrupt them for himself. He was going to do it to me, if he could. Dean, and I went through so much, so much that I can't even talk about, and I almost gave in, because it had been months, and you weren't coming to get me, and after what I said I figured you never would, and all I could think about was the end, because the last thing I had said to you was so painful, I just wanted a way out. I was probably about a day away from agreeing to his terms when Gabriel found me. They were freshly turned earlier in that week though, and they surprised Gabriel. Gabriel fought his way to the basement and he saw me. I was bruised, scratched, bitten, and just all around sore. I couldn't lift my arms let alone stand, but Gabriel found my clothes and helped me get them on. He found the rest of my things before he had reached me, which is how he knew he was in the right place, and he fought his way back out which was harder to do with me in his arms. Finally, he got me out, and he healed most of my wounds, until he barely had enough energy to get us back here. When we finally did get back here, you and Cas were waiting, and you know what happened then, probably better than I do."

Sam finished his story, and Dean just stood their speechless. Cas stepped forwards and looked at Sam. "Sam, when I examined you, you didn't have any signs of vampire bites, none at all. Not even scars from being bit for months."

"Of course, there wasn't Cassie why do you think I was so drained. I took away all the scars and blemishes that would remind Sam that this even happened. Why would I want him to have reminders of something so awful, since I almost lost him completely?" Gabriel stated as he came to, sitting up and curling into Sam's lap.

"Gabriel, thank you for saving my little brother. I may not have been on good terms with him then but I still appreciate it. You did something that I should have done in the first place, but the only difference would have been we would have probably lost Sammy by the time I found him. So thanks. You two are good for each other," Dean stated as he turned to walk out of the room, but when he reached the doorway he turned and said, "But I still don't like it, the thought of you together. Got it?" Dean walked out of the room, and Cas just smiled and followed Dean out of the room.

That night Dean drove back out to the warehouse where they found Sam and Gabriel and Dean cut the heads off of all of the vampires and people in that warehouse he didn't care he just wanted to make sure that none of them could come after his brother again.

The next morning when Dean got back he found Sam and Gabriel curled up together in Sam's bed, and he chuckled a little bit to himself. Gabriel was so small compared to Sam, but they did look adorable lying like that in bed. Dean continued down the hall and crawled into his bed, and he was about to fall asleep when he felt someone straddling his waist. They grabbed his wrists before he could reach under his pillow to grab his gun. They lifted his wrists and handcuffed him to his bed, and Dean's eye snapped open at that; his eyes meeting the sapphire blue of Cas' eyes.

"Cas, I could have shot you."

"But you didn't because I knew you would go for your gun. Now," Cas snapped his fingers and Dean's clothes were gone, an Dean noticed that Cas was naked too.

"Babe, what's going on?"

"Isn't it obvious, darling?" Cas leaned down and started kissing Dean, his arms wrapping around Dean's back. Cas grinding his hips forwards into Dean's, and Dean automatically couldn't think. Cas slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth quickly, and then he started to kiss his way down Dean's neck and torso. Finally, reaching Dean's erection, and he took it into his mouth and started messaging Dean's erection with his tongue. Dean came easily and quickly, and the Cas positioned himself over Dean, and he trusted his hard cock straight into Dean's entrance without warning, causing Dean to groan as Cas trusted himself in and out of Dean. earn started to match Case's thrusts, but Cas just placed his hands on Dean's hips and pushed down, causing Dean to hiss at the sudden pain.

Dean looked up at Cas and he was about to ask him something when Case came inside him. Case trusted his hips as hard and as forcibly forwards as he could arching his back as he released. Dean could barely breathe as Case pulled out of him, and he laid himself across Dean's chest resting his lips right next to Dean's ear. He started kissing underneath his earlobe, and he whispered, "I know what you did, Dean, and you are going to pay for what you have done, Dean. They weren't alone."

Cas then sat up so he was straddling Dean again, and he guided Dean into his entrance. Dean gasped as Cas shoved himself onto Dean's erection, and Cas moaned as he pushed Dean through his tight muscles. Cas thrusted downwards, and Dean started thrusting upwards. Cas rested his hands upon Dean's torso, and he glided his hands across Dean's smooth skin. Dean attempted to pull his arms forward to wrap them around Cas, but they were stopped by the handcuffs that Cas had put on his wrists.

Dean relaxed his arms, and they fell against the pillow. Cas thrusted himself downward, and Dean groaned as every thrust was made. Cas continued to drive himself down upon Dean's erection, and Dean just allowed him to do all the work because Cas wasn't really allowing him to do much anyway. Cas' hands relaxed and constricted with each thrust, digging into Dean's skin, and Dean tried to move and participate in the pleasure, but Cas just dug his fingers into Dean's skin, making him scream out in pain.

"Darling, this is my time. You are plenty pleasured, darling, and I want to make the most of this," Cas said as he paused, not moving an inch.

"Cas, baby. Come on, please. I need this, I need you to move, or let me move, please. Baby?"

Cas started moving and driving downwards on to Dean, and Dean finally came inside of Cas. Cas' back arched as he let everything flow into him, and when he was finished he rolled over to the side and said, "The rest will come for you and Sam, Dean. You didn't kill the one that was after Sam, you just weakened his forces."

5 | Page


	26. Deana Novak's Blog Shout-out

Hey, this isn't a new chapter or story related but my roommate is starting a blog, and she would like to get feedback and read her blog. She'll be posting things from her everyday life to the fandoms that she's in to music she likes, and if you write fanfic she says she'll review your fanfic and post the reviews on her blog, and help you if you want some help. If you're going to do that though she would appreciate it if you were to go under contact and email the links to her. The URL is .com . I really enjoy the blog, but she would love more readers than just me and her friends. I think some of you would enjoy, because she's a lot like me in fandom and music sense. I hope you like it if you read it.


End file.
